Ático
by Aniiia-hg
Summary: A/U. Desgracias acontecen tu vida, sigues de pie en memoria a ellos. Tú corazón late cuando él aparece, pero no te llevará por buen camino. Un amor tangible. Una visión increíble. DM*HG*RW.
1. Chapter 1

_**¡**Hola**!**_

_Bueno, sé que debería estar actualizando mis otras historias, pero ésta forma parte de mis "otras". La mitad de mi cerebro me dijo que extrañaba ésta historia aquí, la publico para ver si se le hace más fácil leerla._

_Es un **A/U**, de adolescentes y lo mejor es la inexistencia de Ginny. Bueno, por ahora._

_Espero le den una oportunidad, es fuera de lo común, sin mucha magia de por medio, pero hago lo que puedo._

_A leer._

_PD: Algunos personajes inventados, esperando no morir en el intento._

* * *

Afirmaba su estomago con firmeza, sin poder aguantar las ganas de devolver el poco de alimento que tenía, golpeaba su cabeza en la puerta de aquel retrete, tratando de infringirse el máximo dolor.

"_- Te amo – susurró en su oído"_

Lágrimas salían de alguna parte de su sistema, su capacidad motriz se había reducido a simples espasmos que intermitentemente se juntaban con su infructuoso intento de conseguir un coma, sus quejidos alejaban a cada fémina que intentaba entrar a hacer sus necesidades en ese baño escolar, y las luces del mismo, le acompañaban en su dolor, apagándose una a una, para luego volver a encenderse.

Su corazón no daba tregua y palpitaba recordándole que aún vivía, su respiración entrecortada y acelerada le decía que aunque intentara retener el aire, se le haría imposible, cada uno de sus músculos punzaban dolorosamente.

A éstas alturas del partido, ya toda la escuela debería tener un ejemplar de su artículo, del mismo que se destrozaba a sí misma, el mismo que le causaba ése taladrante dolor.

Artículo cuál, hería su estima y orgullo a profundidad, pero tenía como objetivo final, desenmascarar esa farsa en el cuerpo de hombre.

Golpeteos acudieron a su cubículo, inquietando su paz, inquietando su mal sentir, sacándola de su dolor pero sólo haciendo del regreso aún peor.

- ¡Hermione! – Rogó – sal de ahí, no podrás esconderte por siempre

- Sal querida, por favor, nos duele escucharte así – gimoteó la segunda – linda, sal

- Lena, Amy, por favor, ¡lárguense! – gritó la castaña, aprisionando su cabeza entre las manos

- Estaremos en el auditorio hasta las siete, si lo deseas, búscanos – informó Amy, siendo arrastrada poco sutilmente por Lena

El silencio volvió a reinar en la estancia, pero sus sollozos se dieron paso indiscutiblemente, llenándolo de una melodía completamente escalofriante.

Abrió su bolso, y sacó de el una bolsa pequeña transparente, jugó con ella entre sus dedos, mirándola, decidiendo qué hacer, escuchando el crujir de la hierba al tocarla, tentándola, llamándola, incitándola. Abrió la bolsa, vaciando un poco en su palma, sacó un papelillo, dispuesta a prepararse uno.

"_- No –"_

Dio un salto alarmada, a pesar de reconocer exactamente de quien era esa voz, desparramando toda la sustancia al suelo, desperdiciándola. Se puso de rodillas y la recolectó, la arrojó en el retrete y tiró de la cadena, asustada, pero más que nada, decepcionada.

Se levantó con prisa, en un intento de huir, de escapar de sí misma, de resistir a la idea de desaparecer, el brusco movimiento tiró al piso la bolsa, que contenía dentro, la última ración.

"_- No – repitió"_

Se lanzó hacía ella, como si alguien intentara arrebatársela, lo preparó volviendo a sentarse en el suelo, en tiempo record y luego de segundos, el dulzor del papelillo de frutilla quemándose, más el amargo de la marihuana, llenaban por completo su rosada boca.

Inhaló una gran bocanada, llenando sus pulmones, saboreándose los labios al sentir el papel, tosiendo muchas veces, pero así era mejor, sus pulmones se abrían.

Y volvió a llorar, pero ésta vez por decepcionarse a ella misma, no a los demás, no a él, no al otro, lloró por que cargaba con ese paquetito de clase en clase y tuvo que ocurrir una cosa así, para que lo abriese, siendo consciente, de que ella misma fue quien lo causó.

Exhaló lo que restaba de humo, repitiendo el proceso interminables veces, en una ocasión golpeó su tórax con desesperación, para volver a toser, hasta que lo terminó, aún llorando, aún sintiéndose estúpida.

Botó al retrete la bolsa vacía y se levantó, un mareo la estremeció y miles de deliciosos cosquilleos invadieron su cuerpo, haciéndola reír. Pero aún no terminaba, aún no.

Salió del cubículo y entró en el primero, el escondite de toda la escuela, la única cosa en la que todas las chicas estaban a la par, y no había diferencias de dinero, mucho menos de edad. Tanteó el tanque, hasta que dio con aquella, la única cerámica que al sentirla, tenía relieves, forcejeando logró removerla y un cuadrado no muy grande apareció ante sus ojos.

"_Malboro_" rezaba la cajetilla de cigarros allí dentro, la sacó por completo y en su lugar, presurosa hizo un dibujo grosero de alguien mostrando su dedo medio, y abajo añadió "_Fúmense éste_". Lo introdujo y cerró con una espantosa risa, un ataque de risa, que salió de la nada, o más bien, del efecto de la marihuana.

Volvió a su cubículo, y se sentó a fumar en el retrete.

"_- ¿Sabes lo qué haces? –_"

- Si, y creo que ése es exactamente el problema – susurró Hermione, con los ojos idos

Salió de esa cueva, a eso de las cinco de la tarde, o puede contarse también como, después de ocho cigarros, y sin acordarse de que sus amigas estarían en el auditorio, emprendió camino a su casa, y con suerte, mucha suerte, podría encontrarla.

Caminaba con prisa, con una sonrisa en su rostro, afirmando con fiereza su mochila, no quería perderla, golpeaba con el hombro a mucha gente, y más de una vez, le gritaron improperios dignos de los barrios bajos, pero no le importó, porque no los escuchó.

"- Saca el teléfono, pide ayuda –"

Se carcajeó ante tal orden, y en un intento de apresurar su paso, tropezó con sus propios pies, dando de cara al suelo, rompiéndose el labio, rompiendo a reír.

Un brazo la levantó con suavidad, y la albergó entre sus brazos, su olor la impregnó tranquilizándola un poco, poco que pronto desapareció, por el estado en el que estaba.

- ¿Qué has hecho Hermione? – le espetó con un tono acusador

Frunció el ceño, no quería un sermón, quería Whiskey, quería bailar, quería cantar, quería cianuro, veneno, sustancia X, quería desaparecer, ser invisible.

- ¿Qué creías al hacer semejante reportaje? – volvió a retarle

Se soltó de su agarre e intentó seguir caminando, ni dos pasos y se precipitó al suelo, sus brazos volvieron a aferrarla, impidiendo un nuevo golpe, golpe que no le vendría nada de mal.

- ¡Suéltame Theo! – chilló furiosa

- No –

- ¡Por favor! – imploró

- Te llevaré a casa –

Fue arrastrada, sin poder intentar huir, sin poder hacer nada por zafarse de ese fuerte agarre, sin poder morir. Lloró en todo el trayecto, intercalando demenciales risas que sólo lograban bufidos de parte del muchacho.

No entendía qué le hablaba, pero sabía que lo hacía, lo más probable es que le retara, que le acusara por su estado, que recriminara el dichoso artículo.

Maldito artículo.

- Ese artículo, la escuela se lo merece – susurró siendo escuchada por Theo

- Acabas de destruirte con ese artículo – informó él, rebuscando en los bolsillos de la chica

Chasqueó su lengua, quitándole la importancia que debería tener, ahora, en ese momento, le importaba más averiguar qué había en su refrigerador, o en la alacena, tenía hambre, mucha hambre.

- Pizza – exclamó con alegría, quería pedirla

- Ducha – interrumpió el castaño sus pensamientos

La chica miró, una puerta blanca estaba frente a ella, la observó con maravilles, como si nunca hubiere visto algo así, ladeó su cabeza, dándose un ángulo más para verla y abrió los ojos comprendiéndolo y haciendo que Theo rodara los ojos.

- ¡Una puerta! – chilló, como si tratara de un concurso

- Si, tu puerta – corroboró

- ¿Gané? –

- No, a no ser que hayas puesto tú casa en un concurso –

"_Tu casa"_

Ésas palabras rondaron en su cabeza, mientras Theo la hacía ingresar, la llevaba escaleras arriba y le quitaba la ropa, dejándola con la interior. La acostó en la cama, después de pasarle una galleta que devoró. Tenía calor, por lo que no le puso la parte inferior del pijama, pero si la de arriba.

Le besó la cabeza y puso su celular en su mesa de noche, intentó procesar el significado de la acción…nada.

El silencio invadió su propio cuarto, las cosas daban vueltas y cuando cayó de la cama, comprendió que ella era quien daba vueltas. Se levantó perezosa, con ganas de beber agua, o el mar.

Las cosas se apartaban de su camino milagrosamente, sus piernas de gelatina la llevaron a su baño personal, la inundaba el calor, abrió la ducha y sin mediar las consecuencias, ingresó bajo la fría agua.

Se quejó, pero apretó sus labios fuertemente para que no saliera sonido alguno, ahora que estaba un poco más lucida, no sabía si Theodore se había marchado ya de su casa. Dio un poco del agua caliente, entibiándose el cuerpo, se sentó en la bañera y permaneció allí, una hora.

Se levantó mojada y escurriendo agua por todas partes, estropeando el piso de su linda y modesta casa, bajó las escaleras y al alcanzar su bolso, sacó un ejemplar del famosísimo artículo.

"_Perdedora por siempre"_

El titular era bastante específico, y dentro, páginas, planas llenas, comentaban el desastre de año que pasó. Las fotos no podían ser mas esclarecedoras, y sus crueles palabras para con ella ni siquiera sus enemigos las podrían reproducir, estaba hundida, hasta el fondo.

Hasta el fondo.

Soltó la edición, cayendo ésta abierta en la foto que abarcaba media plana de él, de una pose bastante indecorosa con ella. Por que en el trayecto de arruinar su vida, también lo hizo con las demás.

Se arrojó contra el ventanal que daba a su patio, quebrándolo y haciéndose mucho daño al caer, cortes en sus manos, en sus piernas y en cuanto se levantó, también en sus pies.

Hasta el fondo.

"_- No lo hagas, por favor no – rogó la insistente voz"_

Hasta el fondo.

Tambaleante se acercó a la piscina, de aguas claras y siempre limpia, fue a lo más hondo, a donde sabría no podría salir, la miró y sonrió.

"_- No, déjame ayudarte –"_

- ¿Ayudarme? – Sonrió - ¿Quién dijo que necesitaba ayuda?

"_- No cometas una locura –"_

- Es la única manera, tal vez podamos estar juntos –

"_- ¡NO! – gritó cuando ella tomó impulso"_

- Me di cuenta tarde, pero te amo – fue su último susurro

Cayó en el agua, calándole ésta hasta los huesos por lo helada, la misma le aclaró las ideas, y a pesar de no arrepentirse, su cuerpo instintivamente, trató de volver a flote. Pero ella no sabía flotar, no sabía nadar. Temía al agua.

Sus pulmones comenzaron a llenarse de agua, dolorosamente, poco a poco. Cerró los ojos hundiéndose más, recordando el cómo había llegado hasta ese estado.

Y su último instinto, como todo el mundo esperaba, fue sonreír.

* * *

_Ojala les haya gustado, actualizaré pronto._

_Besotes._

_De yo, la chica loca, que se funde con las paredes._

_PD: ¡Recomendación! Chocolate con Cereza (http :/ www. fanfiction. net/s/5970568/1/ Chocolate_con_cereza) no se arrepentirán. *Sin espacios._


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Hola!_

_Volví, como ya tenía este capítulo hecho de hace tiempo, dije ¿Por qué no subirlo? y no encontré razón para no hacerlo, así que se los traigo, es más largo que el anterior. Gracias a quienes han comentado._

_A leer._

_**

* * *

**_

Meses antes

Volver a aquél lugar le estaba constando mucho más de lo que pensó, más al saber que volvería a una casa completamente vacía. Su abuela Tania decía que dios no te daba nada que no pudieses soportar, pero ella pensaba que dios no pasaba por éste tipo de cosas.

Lena y Amy acarreaban las maletas peleando la una con la otra, decidiendo cuál de ellas llevaba la de mayor peso; eso la hizo sonreír. Se acercó a ellas con la sonrisa en el rostro, con la burla en los ojos, y las manos en las caderas, ésas niñas jamás lo iban a comprender, no importaba cuanto se los dijese, pero ellas eran el alma de su fiesta.

Las retó por armar un escándalo de proporciones fuera de su vivienda, por ser tan chillonas y no tener respeto por la paz ajena, vio como las dos bajaban sus caras apenadas y cuando Amy amenazó con llorar, terminó con la treta.

- No, no, Amy, era sólo una broma – susurró Hermione abrazándola con delicadeza

- Pero, pero…- farfulló

- "Pero, pero" – se mofó Lena – deja los lloriqueos ¿quieres?

- ¡Que delicada que eres! – espetó la castaña

- Déjala, lloró hasta viendo Armagedon, ¿Qué más esperabas? – rodó los ojos

Hermione suspiró cansinamente, no queriendo abrir la boca, ya que ella también lloró cuando vio tal película, besó a Amy en la frente cuando ya dejó de llorar y tomó con un poco de dificultad su maleta más pesada.

- ¡¿Contentas? – exclamó acarreándola hacía la casa, perdiéndose tras el umbral

Las chicas, tomaron las maletas más pequeñas, y con una sonrisa en el rostro siguieron el camino trazado por Hermione, contentas y sobre todo, muy orgullosas de sí mismas.

- Deberíamos actuar en Broadway – concluyó Lena con una mirada pícara en su rostro

- Somos malas, ella no está bien, y aún así la engañamos – suspiró Amy

- Yo la engañé, tú, trataste, sólo dijiste "Pero, pero" – sonrió - esto es parte de ser una buena amiga

Lena entró en la casa, dejando en la puerta, a una Amy totalmente confundida. ¿Era parte de ser una amiga, engañar a una? ¿O no era eso lo que quiso señalar?

Amy entró todavía más confundida, y cuando vio cómo Hermione ponía los víveres en la nevera, comprendió lo que quiso decir.

- Así que a eso te referías – dijo con una sonrisa

- ¿De qué hablan? – curioseó Hermione

- De nada – atajó Lena nerviosa – por qué no mejor subes tu ropa, así terminas todo hoy

- Tienes razón –

Hermione subió las escaleras, en el tiempo más rápido que le permitió ir su pesada maleta, muchas veces la oyeron caerse en las escaleras, pero no pidió ayuda, de eso era exactamente de lo que se trataba.

- ¿A ti hay que ponerte un bozal o qué? – retó

- Lena, no fue mi intención – se disculpó - ¿Puedo decir en mi defensa que soy hija de mis padres?

- Podría dártelo como un punto – aceptó – pero tus padres no son "tan" distraídos

- Una vez fueron a Chile, en vez de a China – añadió – está al otro lado del mundo

- De acuerdo, tal vez lo sean – suspiró – pero no puedes tener salidas como ésa nunca más, ¿entendido?

- Si, pero…-

- ¿Qué? –

- ¿A eso te referías? –

- Si Amy, somos amigas, debemos apoyarla, ayudarla, pero no asfixiarla, que entienda que ella puede hacer cosas por sí sola, que no depende de nadie –

- Si no depende de nadie Lena, es porque no lo tiene –

Lena rodó los ojos, es que ya no podía con ella, Amy no era nada más, ni nada menos, que una pésima actriz, no le salía mentir, menos fingir algo, era mortalmente sincera y siempre que se metían en algo malo, su nerviosismo y paranoia, las delataba.

- Pues fingiremos – zanjó Lena

- Sabes que…-

- Shh…-

- Yo…-

- Shh…-

Lena dejó a Amy sola, y ésta sin aguantarla, se internó en su huelga privada, sacó de su mochila su reproductor y se aisló con el.

**&.**

Hermione desempacaba sin mucho ánimo sus pertenencias, dejándolas en el mismo lugar cuando las sacó, en su orden pulcro y con categorías. Lena observaba la meticulosa manía de su amiga en poner todo donde "debe estar", la ropa blanca separada de la de color, la ropa interior en un cajón debidamente desinfectado, Bla, Bla, Bla.

- Deja eso – dijo asustándola

- Lena, por amor a mi abuela, tu manía de aparecer de la nada –

- No aparezco de la nada – entró y comenzó a arrojar las prendas a los cajones – aparezco desde tu corredor

- Así no…Lena…eso no va… - decía con nerviosismo

- Eso sí es una manía – la taladró con la mirada – Hermione, para de ser tan perfeccionista

- Yo no digo nada de tu afán por comprar todas las Converse del universo –

- Es tu mismo afán, y el de Amy –

La chica bufó exasperada, pero es que con eso podía desestresarse, elegir dónde por eso, dónde poner aquello, era tan relajante como leer un libro, o como estar lejos de los puentes.

- Lo siento – aceptó – me controlaré

- Divino, ahora vamos, comeremos pizza –

- ¿No es muy temprano? –

Miraron el reloj de la habitación, marcaba exactamente las doce en punto, algo temprano para comer pizza, pero Hermione conocía a Lena, y a su testaruda actitud, no ser iría a ninguna parte, sin conseguir lo que quería.

- Nunca es temprano para pizza – exclamó levantando los brazos y haciendo reír a su amiga

Bajaron como un huracán las escaleras, encontrándose a Amy, jugando en la mecedora de la abuela Tania de Hermione, con los casquillos puestos a todo volumen, que hasta ellas ponían escuchar la melodía.

Lena se acercó sigilosamente y de un empujón, la mecedora botó a Amy de su isla personal, devolviéndola a la tierra.

- Muy graciosas chicas – se quejó levantándose

- Pizza – corearon las dos, con emoción

- ¿Y se supone que pizza es la nueva disculpa de este siglo? – espetó Amy confundida

Se carcajearon y sacaron a Amy de la casa, mientras ella aún no entendía de qué iba el chiste, ella no se reía. Ya cuando llevaban unas cuadras de camino y lograron controlar la risa, Hermione habló.

- Comeremos Pizza – informó

- ¡Que bien! – Se alegró - ¿Puedo pedirla como guste?

- Como gustes – concedió Lena

Hermione iba caminando atrás de ellas y sonrió con sólo verlas charlar con entusiasmo, en ningún otro lado encontraría a unas amigas tan buenas como ellas, tan dedicadas, tan pacientes, tan agradables.

Amy McCartney era la típica chica que no habla mucho, pero cuando abría la boca, sorprendía con sus pocas palabras, era muy reservada y bastante susceptible, casi todo la hacía llorar, pero eso en su manera de pensar, por lo menos para Hermione, era lo peor. No le deseaba al mundo tal desgracia de ver a Amy enfadada.

Una chica tierna, dedicada y por sobre todo, muy artística, pero cuando hace unos meses, o tal vez un año, un muchacho de una escuela vecina se atrevió a tocar su croquera, Amy estalló asustando a casi todos los presentes, gracias a dios que el muchacho corría fuerte.

La personalidad de Amy yacía más que nada en su crianza, sus padres, empresarios reconocidos no tan sólo por sus logros, sino aún más por su despistado éxito, recorrían el mundo a sus anchas, pero nunca la llevaban con ella. Esos viajes duraban mucho y no deseaban que pasase por el pesado trabajo de ir de escuela en escuela, querían para ella lo que según ellos era "una infancia normal". Lastima que no se dieran cuenta que Amy ya no era más una niña.

La dejaban a cargo de institutrices, perras malas y otras aún peor, pero Amy sólo debía telefonear a su padre y ésas mujeres no conseguirían trabajo en ningún otro lado, ahí se hizo adicta a su reproductor. Hasta que llegó Tonks. De veinticuatro años, joven, fresca y con una increíble facilidad de arreglar las cosas, claro que también para meter la pata.

Desde que llegó Tonks a la casa McCartney con dieciocho años, no se había movido de allí. Y era la fan número uno de Amy cuando ésta dibujaba.

Lena en cambio, era de esas chicas que al mirarlas dices "Dios me salve de ella", su presencia era imponente y no por su forma de vestir, sino más bien por su manera de mirar y de caminar. Al igual que Amy se llevaba por lo artístico, estudiaba Ballet desde los cinco años, lo que le daba una elegancia natural al caminar y era lo que llamaba la atención. Pero Amy y Hermione sabían muy bien, que después de doce años en ésa práctica, ella quería algo nuevo.

Algo nuevo que sus padres no entenderían, pero que tampoco la detendrían.

Lena iba a todas partes con su reproductor también, era quien más amaba sus Converse, y había vuelto adictas a las demás, su actitud terca la hacían un espécimen en extinción, como los dinosaurios, o como ella decía, como los unicornios, está claro que nunca existieron, ¿cierto?

La familia de ella eran demasiado estirados para ser sus padres, si los veías todos juntos, era como ver a la familia Adams, algo escalofriante y divertido a la vez. Lena no soportaba estar en su casa mucho tiempo, ya con las noches a dormir se encontraba en su límite, pero los amaba, muy dentro de sí. Su chofer y padrino, era como su segundo padre, o como ella siempre con una sonrisa le llamaba, "Papadrino" una combinación extraña entre papá y padrino.

Hermione siempre se preguntó el porqué su padrino era su chofer, Lena decía que en época de crisis él quedó en banca rota, y su padre le ofreció el indignante trabajo, Lena siempre lo decía con una hermosa sonrisa, de esas sinceras, lo que contrastaba con lo trágico de la historia. Pasaba que desde que Remus llegó a su vida, ella tuvo por primera vez, a alguien con quien conversar.

Hacía diez años que Remus vivía con ella, diez maravillosos años.

Hermione sonrió, entre tanta oscuridad, algo bueno tenía que sacar de todo.

Cuando se dieron cuenta, habían pasado la pizzería por muchas cuadras, rieron ante su torpeza y retrocedieron para entrar en el "cálido" negocio. Bellatrix, la dependienta, con su loca y extraña sonrisa les dio la bienvenida.

- Hola Bellatrix – saludaron las chicas, sentándose en la mesa cerca del extractor de aire

A pesar de la cara de desquiciada de la dueña, las chicas llevaban mucho tiempo prefiriendo ese local ante cualquier otro, no tan sólo por que el dinero iba a el tratamiento médico de su esposo, Tom, sino que además, eran las mejores pizzas del mundo, eran algo así…algo así como mágicas.

- ¿Qué se les ofrece, chicas? – preguntó la mujer

El caos se hizo presente, todas le pedían cosas distintas y hablaban a la vez, Bellatrix no se veía para nada confundida, y es que cada vez que iban a ese lugar, era lo mismo. Ellas pedían las cosas que les gustaban y la mujer con una paciencia infinita hacia maromas para crearles una pizza o dos al gusto de todas.

- ¡Con poca salsa! – terminaron las tres a la vez

- Enseguida –

Las tres castañas suspiraron cuando la mujer se hubo ido, es que nunca aprendían a tener cortesía para con ella, les era casi imposible, se emocionaban cuando de esas pizzas se trataba.

- Somos unos demonios de la pizza casera – señaló Amy con remordimiento por el casi atentado contra la señora

Las otras dos rieron ante tal comentario, y no es que fuera incierto, pero daban risa las acotaciones de Amy, nunca era su intención el bromear, pero siempre resultaba en una nueva carcajada.

Hermione, que estaba sentada frente a ellas, se dejó llevar por los recuerdos, hace sólo semanas que también habían venido a la pizzería, pero el panorama le era totalmente diferente, antes, tenía a alguien quien la recibiera en casa.

Lena y Amy, miraron a su amiga, y con la impotencia en cada facción de sus jóvenes rostros, la dejaron cavilar por unos momentos.

"_- Lena, te digo que es maravilloso – susurró Hermione emocionada_

_- Dime qué ves – le apuró por el auricular_

_- Si, si, dinos – secundó Amy_

_- Es un bosque precioso, ¿Cómo es que no vinimos antes? – Inquirió – chicas, cuando regrese, y tengamos las vacaciones de invierno, las invitaré, mi padre se ganó la lotería al comprar éste lugar, es sorprendente_

_- Es una promesa entonces – chillaron las dos_

_- Por supuesto – rió – además, al venir, pasamos por un largo puente, debajo pasa el río, no saben lo limpio que es, y desemboca en un precioso lago_

_- Deja de sacarnos pica ¿quieres? – espetó Lena_

_- No seas así – retó Amy – no es su culpa el que haya ido sin nosotras_

_- Tú lo dices por que siempre desapareces con tus padres – alegó Lena_

_- No es cierto –_

_- Chicas…–_

_- Claro que lo es, nunca te vemos en vacaciones –_

_- Si las dos semanas primeras –_

_- Chicas…-_

_- ¡Pero las vacaciones duran dos meses! –_

_- ¡¿Ahora dirás que me extrañas? –_

_- ¿Aló? –_

_- Claro que si, eres mi amiga –_

_- Hay Lena, gracias –_

_Los gritos que antes Hermione escuchaba de pronto cesaron, supuso que Amy había abrazado a Lena, y que la ultima debía de estar con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, golpeteándole su espalda._

_- ¿Alguien se acuerda de mi? – interrumpió Hermione de la otra línea_

_- Lo sentimos cariño – dijo Lena – Amy llora_

_- No – se le oyó decir con voz ahogada_

_- Bien, pues eso, prometo llamarles pronto – prometió_

_- De acuerdo, envía una postal –_

_- Lena, no estoy fuera del país –_

_- Tú, hazlo –_

_La llamada se cortó, Hermione se sentó en su cómoda cama de esa enorme cabaña, sus padres habían reunido el dinero suficiente para no gastar de los ahorros para la universidad y así comprar el terreno ya construido._

_- Mia, baja por favor – le gritó su madre desde el piso inferior_

_Jane Granger era una mujer muy dulce, mayor unos dos años que su padre, pero tan inmadura como él, siempre tenía tiempo para ella y para atender el negocio, una heladería que tenía dos ladrones habituales, Lena y Amy, más Amy._

_Su padre, Paul, era relacionador público, trabajaba para pequeñas empresas como independiente, Hermione decía que lo hacía sólo porque tenía un gran corazón, Paul era uno de los mejores y en cuanto hacía surgir una empresa, esta ya no necesitaba de sus servicios, típico._

_Bajó presurosa a la planta baja, su madre la esperaba con la puerta frontal abierta, saldrían a recorrer. Una vez en el auto, volvieron a pasar por ese puente, tan hermoso. Llegaron a el pueblo, sus padres saludaban a quien se le cruzara en frente y es que ellos ya habían estado allí un par de veces. Hermione sólo sonreía._

_Cuando se dieron cuenta, el cielo se llenó de estrellas, casi no había luna, así que la noche estaba muy oscura. Salieron de la librería-café entre risas y contando anécdotas, sobre todo de cuando Hermione era pequeña, el pasatiempo de sus padres, dejarla en vergüenza._

_El camino de vuelta resultó complicado, la iluminaria al llegar al puente dejaba mucho que desear, y es que la construcción trataba de hace muchos años y era prácticamente una reliquia, la cual nadie se atrevía a renovar._

_Cuando hicieron ingreso al puente, Paul se inclinó en el asiento, tratando de ver mejor, llevaban casi la mitad del mismo, cuando un estruendo los sorprendió._

_Un camión de carga, de los que comúnmente pasaban por allí, lleno de frutas y demás artículos, zigzagueaba peligrosamente frente a ellos, amenazando con estrellarlos._

_- ¡Frena papá, frena! – gritó Hermione presa del miedo_

_Paul hizo lo que creyó mejor, se orilló y detuvo el motor del auto, esperando que el camión no les golpeara. Un auto tras ellos, se estrelló por el inesperado detenimiento, contra la maletera del auto, haciendo que derraparan unos metros adelante._

_- ¡Salgamos! – lloró su madre_

_Intentaron salir, pero el camión, los impactó de costado, por la cara del chofer se podía dilucidar que no tenía frenos, y que estaba muerto de miedo._

_El golpe hizo que la cabeza de Hermione pegara contra el cristal de su ventana, estaba sentada tras del de su madre, lo rompió con un sonido sordo, un sonido escalofriante, pero no perdió en conocimiento. Aunque hubiese sido mejor._

_El camión no se detuvo, pero escuchaba como los del auto de atrás gritaban para detener al conductor, los escuchaba decir algo, pero no exactamente qué._

_- ¡Afírmate de lo que sea, Mia! – gritó su padre_

_Y fue cuando lo comprendió._

_El camión seguía arrastrándolos en diagonal y los acercaba cada vez más y con rapidez al borde del puente, cuando se estrellaron con la baranda de gruesa madera, esta crujió ante la presión, como si sólo le hubiera molestado. Pero si le molestó, y mucho._

_La madera cedió, su auto ahora pendía de sus ruedas traseras, cualquier movimiento, y caerían al frío río. El conductor del camión bajó y en un intento desesperado, afirmó el capo del auto. Hermione era la más lejana a tierra firme, la más cercana a un ahogo seguro._

_- Cierren los ojos – dijo el conductor del otro auto – romperé el parabrisas_

_Se cubrieron las cabezas, mientras el caballero lanzaba con ferocidad un juguete pesado de su hijo, el vidrio se rompió en miles de pedazos, sin dañarlos en lo más mínimo._

_Hermione veía como una mujer, que cargaba en sus brazos a un pequeño niño, hablaba aireadamente con alguien por teléfono, estaba pidiendo ayuda, y lo fuerte de la situación le impedía tranquilizarse._

_Los señores intercambiaron puestos, mientras el conductor del camión iba a sacar una cuerda, el padre de Hermione trataba de tranquilizar a su esposa, mientras que Hermione no movía ni un pelo, para no desestabilizar el coche. Lo que los hombres no previeron, fue el cambio de peso entre el uno y el otro._

_El auto se resbaló hacia atrás, y sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo, cayó en las negras aguas del río, Hermione escuchaba un grito desgarrador a lo lejos, era ella."_

- Aquí tienen – dijo Bellatrix sacándola de sus cavilaciones - ¿Estás bien, cariño?

- Si, Bella – le contestó Hermione, sin ser convincente

- No está bien – regañó la mujer – pero lo estará querida, lo prometo

- Lo sé –

- Éstas van por mi cuenta – sonrió – sólo por esta vez

- Gracias – exclamaron las tres, animadas

Comieron entre sonrisas y muy animadas, después del accidente, esta era la segunda vez que estaban juntas, la primera fue en el funeral de los padres de Hermione.

Por alguna razón que todos desconocen, Hermione apareció junto a sus progenitores, río abajo, en la orilla, dicen algunos que la chica los arrastró hasta allí, otros que fue pura suerte, otros, los más concientes, decían que si hubiere sido suerte, estarían vivos los tres.

El punto es que Hermione fue encontrada con hipotermia, mientras que en cada mano, tenia agarrada con fuerza a sus padres.

Hermione no puso demanda contra el tipo del camión, si hubiera sido su intención, no los habría chocado, su abuela siempre le decía, que todo pasaba por algo, nada era al azar. Pero su abuela no podía desaparecer su malestar.

La castaña no estaba ni deprimida, ni sumida en un profundo dolor, a pesar de todo, comprendía que no bastaba con echarse a llorar y detener su vida, no hubiera sido justo para sus padre, ella los amaba y se los demostraba volviendo a su vida, no a la normal, pero si a una diferente.

Los dos meses de esas vacaciones las pasó fuera de la ciudad, haciendo trámites, con ayuda de abogados que se ofrecieron gratis a representarla. El negocio y los seguros de vidas de sus padres no eran cobrables si ella era menor de edad, así que apelaron, para obtener la emancipación.

Su juez, Kingsley, era un veterano de la ley, muy exigente pero a la vez muy flexible, la protectora contra la infancia, demandó a Hermione por querer adueñarse de las pertenencias de sus difuntos padres, así que el juicio fue llevado a la par, con contraparte y todo.

Hermione se lució como nunca, como miembro del club de debate que era en exponer de forma clara y simple su caso, hasta dejó en vergüenza a la protectora, diciendo que ellos se llevarían las utilidades de la empresa y los seguros si les permitían ser sus tutores legales.

Era legalmente mayor hace dos semanas, dos semanas que uso para el traspaso de poderes y el cobro de los seguros con los que pagó el cementerio de sus padres. No tocó ni un pelo de la cuenta de ahorro, tenía un fin, y se usaría con ese propósito.

Venía llegando recién hoy a la ciudad, ciudad que estaba al tanto de todo, pero con su nuevo poder de "Soy mayor, no jodas" no sintió la presión por ser juzgaba, ya había pasado por eso en el sentido estricto de la palabra.

Terminaron sus pizzas, y caminaron presurosas a la esquina en donde obligadamente debían separarse, el tiempo tope para las chicas era a las cuatro, a Amy sólo por joderla, y Lena por su clase de Ballet.

- Nos vemos en la escuela – se despidió Hermione

Llegar a su casa fue lúgubre, pero el trayecto un verdadero infierno, sus vecinos la trataban como una invalida, pero sólo lo soportó por aquellos que realmente se preocupaban por ella. Su casa residía en un complejo de ricachones, porque a pesar de que no lo eran, sus padres siempre le dieron lo mejor, gracias y sólo gracias a eso, al esfuerzo de sus padres, Hermione no se convirtió en una materialista del montón.

Entrar en su casa le dio el mismo confort que cuando sus padres vivían, no llegaron esas ganas de llorar, pero tampoco de reír, sólo un pequeño vacío estaba instalado en el sillón en el que sus padres veían televisión como dos enamorados, sólo eso.

Suspiró cuando el teléfono sonó, pero antes de que pudiera contestar, el contestador se le adelantó.

"_Hola, hablas a la casa de Hermione, ella no esta en estos momentos, debes estar estudiando o qué sabemos nosotras, el punto, es que si eres un chico, deja tu número, si eres chica, llama después._

_Ya sabes qué hacer cuando suene el…"_

Bip.

- Hermione, que lindo mensaje ¿no? Te queremos, nos vemos en la escuela, chao –

Lena y Amy, las mismas que se habían atrevido a cambiar su mensaje la llamaban para que se diera cuenta de la situación.

Hermione se acercó al negro teléfono, un pequeño casete, guardado en un sobre, estaba junto al mismo. Una pequeña tarjeta, rezaba; "_Mátanos si deseas, pero no queríamos dejar el antiguo mensaje, sería muy…ya sabes, pero lo guardamos, para cuando necesites escucharlos. Lena & Amy_".

Sonrió, esas chicas si pensaban en todo.

- ¡A la escuela! – gritó subiendo a preparar las cosas

Hermione era la única joven en el mundo, tan emocionada por volver a la escuela.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado, recuerden que es un A/U, así que si la historia marcha lenta, es mi culpa XD._

_Besos._

_Aniia._


	3. Chapter 3

_**¡**Hola**!**_

_Heme aquí, después de siglos, un nuevo capítulo de esta bizarra historia, espero que les guste y ojala que no os defraude._

_Gracias a todos lo que comentaron, no sé si les respondí, si no, lo siento._

_Besos ^^._

* * *

Siempre era lo mismo. Cada mañana antes de que ellos se fueran al trabajo era igual, el despertador sonaba con insistencia a las 5 A.M. escuchaba como se preparaban para una jornada laboriosa, discutían un poco mientras Remus iba a tocar a su puerta.

- ¿Hija? – llamaba un minuto después.

- Sí – se quejaba sin interés.

- Levántese antes de que tu madre venga y te saque a su estilo – rió entretenido.

- No le encuentro el chiste Remus – espetó sentándose en la cama – ya voy.

- Buenos días mi bailarina – susurró todavía al otro lado de la puerta.

- Buenos días mi "papadrino" – sonrió.

El agua caliente recorrió su cuerpo con lentas caricias, se sentía bien el relajar los músculos, aún después de tantos años, sus articulaciones quedaban resentidas. El Ballet no era nada fácil, lo sabía, era un arte de delicadeza, precisión y mucho corazón, pero según Lena, después de cada lección, el corazón no dolía.

Flexionaba sus pies en tanto sus manos masajeaban su cabellera con shampoo, un acto inconsciente que hacía cada vez que se distraía un poco, sus pies de bailarina se movían por inercia, era una en un millón. Secó su cuerpo y para molestar a sus padres, y por supuesto para entretenerse, prendió el equipo y puso el último disco que Remus le había obsequiado, a todo volumen. Las brujas de Macbeth le llenaban el cuerpo de melodía mientras desnuda buscaba su ropa.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? – irrumpió su madre, pero no la escuchó.

- "_Hipogrifooooo…_" – cantaba tomando su uniforme.

- ¡Lena! – gritó, apagando la música.

- ¡Madre! – le gritó de vuelta con una sonrisa, lo había logrado, había molestado a su madre.

- No sé qué clase de canas deseas me salgan en este momento – frunció el ceño – pero he de advertirte jovencita que esta casa se respeta y también a sus antepasados, ¿qué dirían si te vieran?

- Que bailo bien – sugirió – que tengo ritmo – meneó la cintura.

- No seas insolente...-

- Deja el show mamá, sólo estaba dándome ánimos para asistir a la escuela, así que no dramatices, ni tampoco me trates como si estuviéramos en el siglo XVIII, lo único que te falta es decir "_No oses a levantarme la voz, mujer_" – teatralizó.

- No hablo como si estuviese en otra época, "mujer", tengo la debida clase para mi estatus social y mi estilo de vida, además, el que estés en paños menores mientras hablamos es una deshonra para con nuestras costumbres – se estiró con altivez.

- Pues madre, he de admirar su sutil forma de decir que siente por mi una vergüenza más allá de lo simple explicable – se burló con seriedad – pero he de recalcarle que su falta de modales me sorprende en demasía, entrar a una habitación del hogar, sobre todo si no le pertenece tal, sin anunciarse me da motivos para desconfiar de aquellas raíces que más importan que su propia primogénita – hizo una reverencia.

- Si usaras toda aquella sabiduría para el bien Lena, serías una Williams digna – y se fue.

Lena no se levantó desde su posición, siguió encorvada, desnuda y con un frío en la espina que no era por el ambiente, más bien era por el disgusto. Lo malo, es que nunca creyó en ser digna de los Williams, ahora lamentablemente sabía, muy a pesar de las palabras de su madre, que ya faltaba poco para convertirse en una, ella hablaba de esa manera sólo para molestar a sus padres, aún así, estaba tan cerca…

- Tan cerca del fin del mundo – gritó entre risas.

Pero por más que quisieran, no sería una de ellos, y de eso, se aseguraría.

¿Por qué, teniendo ya diecisiete años, debía de ponerse un uniforme para asistir a la escuela? Ya no era una nena, eso era más que obvio, pero siendo sincera, se comportaba como una. Su falda gris bailaba tras ella mientras a la carrera bajaba las escaleras, por lo menos el uniforme era cómodo. Ya sólo faltaban dos años para que todo se anulara, hablando de los estudios, estaba feliz mientras saltaba a la espalda de Remus sorprendiéndolo entre risas, dos años y todo terminaría.

Tenía ella, Amy y Hermione, la mala suerte de que sus cumpleaños coincidían casi al terminar el año escolar, por edad estaban atrasadas un año, pero a ninguna le importaba mucho el hecho, eran las mayores de su clase, pero daba igual, total, pasado unos meses, casi todos en el salón las alcanzarían.

- No hagas eso que si tu padre me ve, se molestara – advirtió el hombre bajándola con delicadeza.

- Déjame decirte, cuanto me importa lo que piense – se puso pensativa - ¡Nada!

- No sea así señorita, tu padre te ama, debes darle una oportunidad – interfirió.

- ¿Por qué te importa tanto qué piense de ellos? – indagó, llevándose una tostada a la boca.

- Porque si tuviese una hija, me gustaría que no me maldijera –

Lena no pudo más que abrir los ojos con dramatismo, haciendo como que no escuchó nada de nada, le resultaba fácil el hacerse la loca, en vez de afrontar sus complejidades, la vida de su familia, no era sana del todo, sí, quería a sus padres, pero si estuvieran en otro estado, tal vez los quisiera más.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Lena? – interrumpió su padre.

- Tomo mi desayuno – se encogió de hombros - ¿Qué no ves?

- Lena – suspiró - ¿Puedes venir a la mesa con todos?

- Con todos… ¿Te refieres a ti y a Fátima? – inquirió.

- No llames por su nombre a tu madre – advirtió – y sí, ven con nosotros.

- No puedo – fingió disculpa – debo ir a estudiar.

- Lena – llamó pero ella ya iba saliendo de la cocina.

- Remus, apúrate, llegaré tarde – gritó ya saliendo a la entrada.

- Cuídala – pidió Luis, con la pena en el rostro.

- No se preocupe, jefe – rió Remus, ya saliendo.

Las Brujas de Macbeth volvían a invadir su espacio propio, la Limo que estaba destinada a Lena para su comodidad chirriaba cuando Remus se subió a ella, Lena iba en la parte de atrás, acostada en el largo asiento, sin zapatos, y apoyando los pies en la ventana abierta.

El hombre bajó la música para disgusto de la muchacha, ofuscada, y mientras la Limo salía de las instalaciones de la casa, estiró la mitad de su cuerpo por la ventanilla bajada de la parte del conductor, Remus, sorprendido, rió e intentó detenerla.

- ¿No crees muy temprano para endiabolizarme con aquella melodía? -.

- Nunca es demasiado temprano – dijo ella, como la cosa más obvia del mundo – a todo esto ¿qué hora es? – sonrió.

- Por lo visto la huída te impidió ver el reloj – rió Remus – reloj que también tienes en tu mano.

- Cierto – gritó - ¿qué haría sin ti, Remus?

- Probablemente estarías en la cárcel –

- Ja, ja – ironizó con disgusto – rayos, son las siete menos diez.

- Desea ir a buscar a sus amigas, ¿cierto? –

- Sí, con Hermione no habrá problemas, pero a Amy la lleva en auto Tonks – se desilusionó.

- Pero es temprano – insistió el hombre – llame a su amiga y dígale que vamos para allá.

- Pero que animado que estás hoy Remus – molestó - ¿No habrá otra razón para ir en busca de Amy, que no sea Amy claro?

- Señorita – se sonrojó – sólo, llámela si desea.

- Tan tímido – le besó la mejilla y se arrojó sobre su mochila para sacar el celular.

**_&._**

- Tonks – corrió a la cocina - ¿estás bien?

- Sí Amy, no te preocupes –

Tonks estaba a mitad de la cocina, con la blusa mojada en leche y estirada en el suelo. Se había caído, de nuevo. Un jarrón transparente, estaba hecho añicos a su lado, dando a entender, que tratando de hacerse un café, había ocurrido la tragedia.

- Debes decirle a las cocineras si deseas leche – informó Amy ayudándola a levantarse.

- Sabes que dependo de mí misma – se quejó.

- No lo digo por ti – se peinó el pelo con inocencia – lo digo por que ellas son las que limpian los desastres.

- Ah – concordó asintiendo con la cabeza - ¿cómo va el desayuno?

- Cierto –

Amy volvió al comedor, donde una taza de café y unas tostadas se enfriaban casi sin ser probadas, delante del desayuno, una Notebook estaba abierta, proyectando la imagen de sus padres.

- Volví, lo siento – se sentó.

- ¿Qué había pasado? – preguntó su madre, mientras se maquillaba.

- Tonks – rió – tiró un jarrón de leche sin querer.

- ¡Te escuché! – gritó la susodicha desde el otro cuarto.

- Jajaja – rió su padre – Nymphadora nos dejará en la quiebra si sigue así.

- No digas esas cosas querido – retó su madre con dulzura – es lo mejor que nos pudo pasar, sobre todo a Amy.

- Pero eso no quita que destruya todo a su paso –

- ¡También lo escucho, jefe! –

Los McCartney rieron ante las ocurrencias de Tonks, una muchacha de su edad era más centrada de lo que ella podría ser alguna vez, era cierto que algunas veces decía cosas que sorprendían en demasía, pero no todo lo que brillaba era valioso, eran pequeños episodios que aquella familia, atesoraba como nunca.

- Debemos ir a trabajar, cielo – se disculpó su madre cuando terminaron de reír.

- Sí – sonrió.

- Sabes que esto es provisorio – intervino su padre.

- Sí –

- Que tengas un bello día, saluda a Lena y a Hermione de nuestra parte -.

Y la pantalla se apagó.

Amy estiró su cabeza hacía arriba, miró la lámpara que venía con la decoración de la casa, la único que por insistencia de ella no fue cambiada por su madre. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y se mezcló con la tela de su suéter de colegio.

Sus padres llevaban ya más de tres semanas en el mismo lugar, era extraño en ellos, y eso le hizo sospechar, tal vez las cosas andaban mal, tal vez no, pero algo sí no estaba en su cause, algo no funcionaba como siempre.

- Tú tranquila – interrumpió Tonks – ellos saben lo que hacen.

- Es eso lo que me preocupa –

- Debe ser que no quieren hacer los contratos con ellos, no te deprimas nena - insistió.

- ¿Contratos? –.

- Debería cerrar la boca ¿No? – Rió Tonks acompañada de Amy – son cosas de trabajo, ellos no desistirán hasta conseguir lo que quieren, sabes cómo son, no te aflijas.

- Tienes razón, yo confío en ellos –

- Ey, tú celular suena –

- Voy, voy –

El celular sonaba con insistencia mientras Amy corría en busca de su mochila, por razones inexplicables, sus manos se trabaron contra ellas mismas, impidiéndole el alcanzar el celular a tiempo, ya cuando lo tuvo en sus manos, este dejó de sonar.

- Rayos – se quejó.

- Sólo llama de vuelta -.

- Cierto –

Buscó el número de Lena en su teléfono, lo marcó en cuanto lo localizó y con prisa e insistencia se movió por todo el salón, como si algo le urgiera. Así era ella.

- ¡Hola Lena! – saludó al escuchar su voz.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo? – le gritó desde el otro lado.

- Sólo…de acuerdo, me costó agarrar el teléfono – rió.

- Ay Amy, uno de estos días te atoraras con los cordones de tus zapatos – se burló Lena, risueña.

- No uso cordones en mis zapatos, sólo las Converse pero no podemos ir con ellas a la escuela, además…-

- Amy, Amy, era sólo un decir – Amy imaginó a la perfección como Lena pondría los ojos en blanco.

- Okay –

- Bien, voy a tu casa a buscarte, salí más temprano y podremos ir a buscar a Hermione, es nuestro primer día, sería lindo llegar juntas – comentó.

- Genial, ¿Podríamos…? –

- ¿Pasar a Starbucks? – Interrumpió – eso, dalo por hecho.

Cinco minutos después, Lena llegaba en la limosina, los pitidos fuera de la casa eran insistentes y cómo bien sabía Amy, ese nunca sería Remus, era más bien Lena echada sobre el pobre, mientras él le impedía tocar la bocina.

- Hija, ya te escuchó – retó él con una sonrisa.

- Ey, dame en el gusto – rió.

La joven salió del auto y subió las escaleras a la casa de Amy de dos en dos, Remus, como buen chofer que era, salió para que cuando estuvieran listas, cerrarles la puerta.

- ¿Te bajas para ver a Nym? – bromeó Lena.

- Niña odiosa – se ruborizó.

- Gracias, es genial empezar el día con un halago – le sacó la lengua.

- ¡Lena! –

- Amy, Nym –

- Dime Tonks, por favor – la corrigió mientras la abrazaba.

- Como quieras Nym –

La mujer rodó los ojos y en ese momento, miró a Remus, este se encogió de hombros, Lena my pocas veces hacía lo que los demás querían pero dentro de todo aquello, era un grandiosa muchacha. Tonks bajó los escalones hasta pararse frente al hombre, le sonrió con dulzura y besó su mejilla, haciendo que la garganta de Remus se secara.

- Buenos días – saludó ella.

- Sí – dijo sin pensar – digo…sí, buenos días para ti también.

- Te ves nervioso – se preocupó - ¿Pasa algo?

- No, no, nada, en serio – sonrió sin convicción.

- Pasa, querida Nym, es que te ves radiante hoy, y el pobre de Remus se siente abrumado – intervino Lena bajando junto con Amy.

- ¿Cómo? –

Para la suerte de Remus, Tonks era lo suficientemente distraída como para no captar la indirecta, así que en un rápido movimiento, Remus metió a las niñas a la limosina un tanto brusco.

- Ay, mi pie – se quejó Lena cuando Remus quiso cerrar la puerta y su pierna seguía fuera de la limo.

- Te lo mereces – siseó Remus – Nos vemos, Srta. Tonks.

- Dime sólo Tonks Remus, te lo he dicho millones de veces –

- _Dime sólo Tonks Remus, te lo he dicho millones de veces_ – burló Lena en la limo cuando iban para la casa de Hermione, la voz con la que imitaba a Tonks, era escalofriantemente parecida.

- Cállate – amenazó el hombre cabizbajo.

- No, tú cállate – se ofendió la muchacha – no es culpa mía que seas tan cobarde como para evitarla y no decirle lo que sientes ¿Verdad Amy? – Preguntó sin esperar respuesta – no sé cuáles sean tus trabas pero los dos babean por el otro, es tan obvio, además, no entiendo cómo rechazaste su invitación a salir.

- Eso pasó ya hace mucho – se quejó doblando una esquina.

- Pues no me importa, es que eres un idiota, en serio –

- Ella tiene veinticuatro – suspiró él – es una niña.

- Para el amor no hay edad – insistió Lena.

- No culpes a la edad Remus – interrumpió Amy – eres un hombre y eso todos lo sabemos, pero te comportas como un niño porque es así como ella te influencia, no eres quien debes ser, ni lo que los demás quieren que seas, sino que eres quien eres cuando bajas la guardia.

Lena y Remus se la quedaron mirando, Amy bajó su rostro y enfocó los ojos en su interesante mochila, jugó un momento con el cierre, el sonido era lo único que se escuchaba y cuando se dio cuenta de que no avanzaban, levantó la vista y habló.

- ¿Qué? –.

- Si no supiera tu edad pequeña Amy, diría que tienes unos treinta – sonrió él volviendo a manejar.

- Lo siento –

- A veces, dices cosas, que creo ni tú entiendes – suspiró Lena – si Hermione estuviera aquí sabríamos a qué te refieres.

- Nadie es completamente autentico Lena – murmuró sonrojada – es inevitable el tener varias personalidades, es algo que no te hace bipolar, por que no puedes actuar de la misma manera en todas las ocasiones.

- ¿Ah? –

- Mira, tu misma, no te quedarías callada si alguien te dijera algo que tu crees es incorrecto, o Remus, tan serio y pulcro como es, pero ve a Tonks y, perdonen la expresión, pone cara de bobo – Lena rió – o yo, siempre tan…tímida…

- Boba – añadió Lena.

- …distraída…-

- Tonta – corrigió.

- Y qué pasó cuando ese chico me quitó mi croquera – parpadeó rápidamente – me volví loca y…el punto es que todos tenemos un poco de todo y sólo cuando bajamos la guardia y nos sentimos sin presiones, somos quienes somos.

- Sí, recuerdo ese episodio – aceptó Lena haciendo caso omiso al punto al que quería Amy llegar – parecía como si le fueres a morder una pierna.

- Trato de olvidarlo – se estremeció.

- Bien – interrumpió Remus – llegamos, bajan a buscarla.

- ¿La llamaste antes? – preguntó Amy saliendo tras Lena.

- No – sonrió – es una sorpresa.

**_&._**

- ¿Dónde demonios están? –

Hermione llevaba ya más de media hora buscando las llaves de su casa, era algo inconcebible que ella, Hermione, dejara las mismas en cualquier lugar, y todavía más increíble, que no recordara dónde las había puesto.

Las llaves, aquellas que buscaba con tanta insistencia, la miraban desde su previo puesto encima de su mochila, Hermione pasaba rauda por enfrente de ella, sin recordar, que con anterioridad las había dejado allí para no olvidarlas. Curioso.

Volvió a subir y siguió en la búsqueda infructuosa, revolvió los cajones que al pasar los minutos, volvía a reordenar, no podía dejarlos en ese estado, su sangre se lo impedía.

Salió al pasillo, y sin pensarlo, subió al último piso, en donde estaba el ático, ese lugar que nunca conoció, sólo había cachivaches y cosas por el estilo, así que nunca le llamó la atención.

La puerta estaba cerrada, la verdad es que su madre nunca pudo encontrarla luego de que la perdió, Hermione estaba segura que se le había quedado en un restaurante, pero tan terca su madre, les hizo revolver la casa, así como ella lo hacía en estos momentos, para encontrar la llave perdida. El resultado; no aparecieron nunca.

Se golpeó mentalmente por ir a ver si se encontraban en aquel lugar, pero siendo sincera, era el único sitio que le faltaba por ver. Iba acercándose a las escaleras para bajarlas cuando un _clic_ le hizo detenerse.

¿Era su imaginación, o la puerta del ático había sonado? ¿Estaba soñando? Sí debía ser eso, en cualquier momento despertaría y se vería en la cama, se levantaría y sin duda alguna, encontraría las llaves que con arduo sudor estaba buscando. ¿O no?

Se acercó a la puerta presa de una duda insistente, estiró su mano para tomar el picaporte…

_Ding Dong._

El timbre la distrajo mundialmente, la prisa y rapidez con la que tocaban el mismo era sólo un indicio de que Lena estaba en su puerta, así que olvidando el misterioso ático, bajó velozmente para encontrarse cara a cara con sus amigas.

- Chicas – saludó haciéndolas pasar.

- No, no, no – apremió Lena – vámonos ahora, así tendremos tiempo de sobra para detenernos en Starbucks.

- Pero es que no encuentro mis llaves – se disculpó Hermione, mientras tomaba algo de dinero y sacaba tres paquetes de galletas de la alacena.

- ¿Cuáles llaves? – Preguntó Amy - ¿Estas?

- Sí – se sorprendió Hermione - ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué?

- Qué comunicativa – se mofó Lena – Bien, encontramos las llaves, ahora, vámonos.

Remus las dejó en la puerta de Hogwarts Institute, el colegio al que asistían las tres, era su primer día de un nuevo años, estaban emocionadas, pero a la vez, Lena y Amy, preparadas para cualquier tipo de comentario mordaz que tuvieran los "populares" en contra de ellas. Sobre todo en contra de Hermione.

Lena sabía muy bien que la más sentimental de las tres era Amy, y que Hermione estaba entre Lena y Amy, pero con lo ocurrido con sus padres, no le extrañaría que pasara de ser la inmune a ser la sensible. Una nunca sabe.

Caminaban y pasaban el umbral de la escuela cuando un destello dorado las encegueció, o con eso bromeó Lena.

- Por dios, el sol debe envidiarte Brown – se carcajeó cuando la susodicha casi las hace caer al suelo.

- Por lo visto tu también, perdedora – meneó el cabello.

- ¿Yo? O no, por dios, que me libre – rodó los ojos, mientras Hermione y Amy la retenían por la ropa – que no ves que somos chocolate.

- Claro, tan corriente – rió.

- Tú, perr….-

- No le hagas caso – le susurró Hermione.

Lavender sonrió con sorna, y cuando sus compinches se reunieron con ella, Padma, Parvati y Susan, se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino como si fuera la reina del mundo.

- Como me gustaría teñirle el cabello – siseó Lena.

- Se puede saber, ¿A quién con tanto ahínco desea teñirle la cabellera? Señorita Williams –

Las tres voltearon, y tras de ellas, mientras todos los alumnos corrían a sus clases, estaba parada la subdirectora de Hogwarts, Minerva.

- ¿Y?, espero su respuesta – se cruzó e brazos.

- Ah, yo, bueno…- balbuceó.

- A su gato – intervino Hermione – sí, a su gato.

- ¿Tanto odia a su gato, señorita? – preguntó con una ceja alzada.

- Sí, es que es rubio falso, y me enerva – rió Lena.

- Sí, como no – bufó – ya es hora de que vayan a clases.

- Sí –

Las tres corrieron a sus lockers y cuando tuvieron todo listo, emprendieron camino a clases.

- Qué horror – gimió Amy – química con Snape a la primera hora.

- Sí, será un suplicio – Lena teatralizó la muerte de Julieta sacándoles una sonrisa.

- Y que no se les olvide, no se trae café a las instalaciones estudiantiles – gritó Minerva saliendo de la nada, asustándolas.

Las clases fueron una tortura, no sólo la de Snape, sino que también la de lenguaje con Minerva, que no las dejaba de taladrar con la mirada. En historia más de alguno se durmió, con Binns, era pan de cada día.

Iban a su última clase, ahora, para mala suerte de ellas, la clase de educación física no sólo se impartiría dos o tres días a la semana, sino que también sería a la última hora. Para Amy era bueno, para Lena era terrible, por sus clases de Ballet y a Hermione, le daba exactamente lo mismo.

- ¿Trajiste tu uniforme? – preguntó Amy.

- Mierda – se acordó Hermione – está en los casilleros, qué iba a saber que lo usaríamos el primer día.

- Hermione, nena, todas lo traemos, tienes la cabeza en la luna – bromeó Lena – en fin, ve a cambiarte, estaremos en la cancha.

- Sí, ya voy –

La cabeza en la luna, así era como se sentía. Volvió por sus pasos hacía los camarines, sacó la ropa con delicadeza de los casilleros comunes para luego ir a los baños a cambiarse, estaba por emprender camino cuando una mano en su hombro la sorprendió. Un día de sorpresas.

- Hola – la saludó con una sonrisa.

- Ho-hola – sonrió como boba.

- ¿Cómo estás? – Se preocupó – supe lo de tus padres, no sabes cuánto lo lamento, en serio.

- Sí – no dejó de sonreír.

- ¿Crees estar lista para volver tan pronto a la escuela? –

- Supongo –

- Admiro tu fortaleza, de verdad, yo no podría – sonrió con tristeza.

- Bueno, la verdad es que mis amigas influyen mucho en mi bienestar – aceptó – sin ellas no tendría la entereza para venir a la escuela.

- Ey, amigo – se escuchó una voz.

- Harry – llamó el muchacho.

- Con que aquí estabas – sonrió - ¿Eh? ¿Hermione? ¿Qué haces en la escuela?

- Me agrada verte también Harry – ironizó la castaña.

- No me vengas con cosas, ¿estás bien? – la abrazó – pensé te quedaría en casa por un tiempo.

- Mis padres hubieran querido que no dejara de asistir a la escuela –

- Tienes razón, pero ratona – le besó la frente – cuídate, no te presiones mucho, no es necesario.

Mientras los chicos bromeaban, el otro muchacho los miraba con recelo, se le antojaba envidiable la confianza y naturalismo de esos dos a pesar de ser de clases diferentes, el mismo grado, pero diferentes, sabía bien que se conocían desde hacía años, pero aún así, la sangre le hervía.

- Bien, cuídate, nos estamos viendo, lo que necesites, me llamas – sonrió Harry alejándose – Ey hermano, te espero en el laboratorio, date prisa.

- Claro – siseó él sin entusiasmo.

- Bueno, gracias por preguntar cómo estoy – dijo la castaña cuando el pelinegro se hubo ido – debo cambiarme.

- Sí, esto – se rascó su cabellera – te gustaría, no sé, si querrías, tal vez, si no, no hay problemas.

- ¿Si? –

- Salir…-

- ¿Hermione dónde estás? –

La voz de Lena les interrumpió, nunca la odió tanto como en ese preciso momento, los pasos se acercaban con premura, se miraron a los ojos y Hermione se encogió de hombros, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de él.

- Luego hablamos – se despidió y le besó fugazmente la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de su boca.

Cuando el muchacho pasó por al lado de Lena y Amy, les sonrió con seguridad y corrió hacía su clase con Snape, mientras que la castaña, tenía su mano en la parte donde la había besado. Era la conversación más larga que había sostenido con él.

- ¿Era quien creo que era? – farfulló Lena sacándola de sus ensoñaciones.

- Sí – suspiró Hermione.

- No puedo creerlo, uno de los chicos más guapos de la escuela ¿Qué quería? – apremió y esa pregunta la devolvió a la tierra.

- Pues lo hubiera sabido de no ser porque llegaron a interrumpir – las retó caminando hacía los vestidores.

- Lo sentimos – se disculpó Amy – por cierto Hermione, ¿Por qué estabas tan ruborizada cuando llegamos?

La pregunta inocente de Amy le cayó como un balde de agua fría, y mientras se rendía y les contaba todo acerca del acercamiento con él, algo raro sucedía en su casa.

- No puedo creerlo, le interesas a Ronald Weasley – chilló Lena, haciendo que las chicas se cubrieran el rostro de vergüenza.

La puerta anteriormente cerrada del ático de Hermione, se abría con un sonido escalofriante pero mucho antes de que la más minima e ínfima criatura pudiera entrar, ésta se cerró de un solo golpe. Esperando.

* * *

_Espero os haya gustado, ya saben, tomatazos, criticas y flores por Reviews._

_Aniia, la chica que aún no aprueba tu Test Ninja._


	4. Chapter 4

_Aquí el real capítulo._

_Lo siento._

* * *

La primera semana de clases no fue tan terrible; miradas de lástima, palmadas en la espalda, frases alentadoras, etc. Todo lo que una persona que recientemente había perdido a sus padres recibía, o tal vez un poquito más.

Hermione estaba tirada en la sala de su casa, un día sábado temprano por la mañana, no había podido dormir bien las noches anteriores, todo por la culpa del misterioso ático, escuchaba ruidos, pasos, susurros, cosas que en esa completa semana ya en vez de causarle temor, le producían un insistente dolor de cabeza y por sobre todo, mucha molestia.

Incontables fueron las veces que decidió salir, despojarse de la calidez de sus suaves sábanas para subir esos pocos escalones hasta la tercera y última planta, dónde solo había una puerta, una puerta imposible de abrir. Martilló, golpeó y hasta quiso triturar la maldita puerta para lograr abrirla, le lanzó lo que tuvo a mano, incluso pensó pedirle la sierra eléctrica a su vecino para hacer tiritas la irritable pieza de madera, pero desistió, el condominio en su totalidad estaba siendo demasiado cuidadoso para con ella, si pedía una sierra, de seguro pensarían que se quería matar y nada más alejado de la realidad que eso.

Suspiró, eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana, hacía más de dos horas que había dejado de hablar con Lena y Amy desde su Notebook, las extrañaba, estar demasiado tiempo con ellas siempre le causaba el mismo sentimiento de añoranza cuando las tres debían partir a sus respectivas vidas. A las tres dejaron de hablar por el MSN, pero a Hermione le parecía una eternidad.

Sabía muy bien que sólo en hora y media ellas estarían en su casa, con el permiso para Lena faltar al Ballet y Amy a sus clases de dibujo y pintura, pero el maldito reloj no se movía, lo miraba con insistencia, y seguían siendo las cinco con uno, cinco con uno, cinco con uno, cinco con uno, cinco con dos.

Arrojó uno de los tantos cojines que la rodeaban, era demasiado el estrés, estaba segura que debía olvidarse un momento de ellas para terminar lo que debía hacer, sino, de seguro que cuando a la hora estipulada ellas llegasen la retarían honrando su amistad y Hermione poco a poco estaba tentándose a no terminar el trabajo para que eso sucediera. Pero no pudo.

Sacó a sus mejores amigas de su mente y tomó otro periódico de hace unos meses, siguió buscando tediosamente entre las pocas páginas y cuando dio la vuelta a la penúltima, encontró lo que buscaba.

Una linda copa de helado figuraba en la mitad de la hoja, leyó el encabezado y las palabras "_Más que un sabor, una experiencia_" la hicieron sonreír. Había olvidado cuando le pidió a la encargada del periódico escolar que realizase un artículo acerca del negocio de su madre, recordaba en esos instantes que luego del bello, y extrañamente rara forma de invitarles a ir a probar, articulo, muchos de sus compañeros fueron a pesar de saber que existía tal heladería. Muchos de ellos hace poco compradores frecuentes.

Hace poco porque desde el accidente, que la heladería tuvo que cerrar.

Por eso es que estaba ahí, desvelada, con unas ojeras del más puro sueño, mientras que Morfeo, de brazos estirados insistía en llevársela, pero ella tan terca, se negaba a obedecer. Estaba ahí, con muchas revistas y periódicos regados en la sala de su solitaria casa, con la Notebook abierta, navegando en los programas computacionales que su madre empleaba para la maravillosa publicidad que su padre fabricaba para ella.

El teclado del computador de su padre estaba en el suelo, muy cercano a ella, la pantalla que utilizaba era demasiado grande, desde la pared más cerca la miraba, una pantalla impresionante según Hermione, pero bien difícil de trasladar. Ya lo sabía ella.

Entró desde su Notebook y desde el computador de su padre a la misma página, la página oficial de la escuela. La foto del grupo de maestros la recibió mientras de a poco, los diversos Links a otras áreas aparecían dándole opciones para navegar. Los ojos azules del director de la escuela, Dumbledore, captaron de inmediato su atención, siempre con esa sonrisa que lo acompañaba a cada lugar que iba.

¿Quiénes somos? ¿Cómo ingresar? Maestros, Consejo de Padres, Consejo de Alumnos, Destacados, Graduaciones, Torneos, Instalaciones, Ubicación, Mapa de la Escuela. Todo lo que se deseaba saber, finamente redactado por el mismísimo director con la ayuda de la editora y única encargada de la revista escolar, Links vertical y vistosamente ubicados en grado de importancia.

Hermione movió el Mouse y bajó la página. Graciosamente, una pelotita dorada con alas siguió la flecha, el campeonato de Fútbol estaba próximo a realizarse y ese era el emblema de la escuela. Lo ubicó con la mirada e hizo clic con premura.

"Ático"

Según la castaña y sus dos amigas castañas, el periódico escolar debería estar al principio, en cambio, estaba casi al final de la lista, solo a un puesto del último, siendo los Aranceles, el costo de la escuela, la cola de la fila.

La revista estudiantil se abrió de inmediato, los ojos oceánicos de Luna la recibieron, la misma foto que cada comienzo de año debía sacarse por regla del colegio, ahí estaba, ataviada en el uniforme, falda gris, suéter negro de mangas largas o una polera blanca de manga corta con un chaleco sin mangas, a elección, o mejor dicho dependiendo del clima, con unas medias de color negro por sobre las rodillas y zapatos con broche, exigencia de la subdirectora.

Lo único que podría cambiarse, era la insignia en el chaleco, ellos la bordaban del color que uno quisiese, y aunque con esta petición del director, a Minerva casi le da un infarto, era una posibilidad desde hacia dos años.

Luna sonreía en la misma pose desde que se hizo cargo de la revista, al lado de un estante lleno con cajas de antiguos periódicos del colegio y de libros, que de seguro eran sobre animales fantásticos que ella misma había puesto ahí. La insignia de su suéter era de varios colores, como un arco iris, era la única insignia así. Luna era la única así.

Sonrió para sí misma, Luna nunca cambiaba y a pesar de que poco se le veía, no dudaba en que era una muchacha extraordinaria, no sólo por sus buenas notas, sino porque se hacia cargo de "Ático" ella sola y la venta del mismo cada mes subía sus ganancias. Era un año menor que Hermione, pero siempre le agradó.

La castaña pinchó en _Artículos Anteriores_ en busca del que tenía impreso en su mano, Luna publicaba siempre el artículo Online cuando iba a realizar el tiraje del siguiente, así la gente lo compraba en vez de verlo por Internet. Lo encontró y con facilidad recorrió las páginas hasta la penúltima, donde la bella copa de helado inspiraba el artículo de la Heladería.

Con los programas de su madre cortó con precisión la imagen, sabía que navegando en Internet podía encontrar la misma u otra imagen mejor, pero sus ganas no alcanzaban para tanto, además, esa foto se le antojaba maravillosa.

Una hora después tenía los dos Flayers hechos, uno para el reclutamiento y el otro promocional para la gran reapertura de la Heladería.

¡Casi ángeles!

Lena se había reído mucho del nuevo nombre de la heladería, pero reconocía que comparado con el anterior, era un gran avance, Heladería Jane era simple y sin ningún atractivo, el nuevo nombre fue escogido de la nada, sin ni un interés, ni una historia "grandiosa" de por medio.

Era uno de los pocos que quedaban, ya que no podía llamar a su empresa con el nombre que quiso. _Tania Ice Cream_ estaba ocupado, así que se resignó a ponerle como cada vez que su abuela decía al verlos, casi ángeles, tal vez era bobo, pero le gustaba así.

_Ding Dong._

Hermione corrió a la puerta y su cara se iluminó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Lena y Amy llegaban con bolsas supuso de supermercado y atrás de ellas, desde la limosina, Remus se despedía con la mano.

- ¿Tan temprano? – indagó Hermione volteando a ver el reloj – son las 6 y cuarto.

- Era estúpido esperar, nos mataban las ansias y aunque no lo creas, Fátima y Luis despertaron de buen humor – dijo Lena entrando con una sonrisa.

- Mis padres no están – se encogió de hombros Amy – y Tonks dijo que me fuera y en eso llega Lena.

- Qué cursi – bromeó Lena en la cocina – trae eso niña.

- Ya voy –

- ¿Qué traen ahí? – curioseó Hermione.

- Comida chatarra – se disculpó Amy – Lena insistió.

- Claro que sí – sonrió – pasaremos un Genial fin de semana.

- ¿Fin de semana? –

- Lena, te dije que deberíamos haberle preguntado –

- Cierra la boca Blanca Nieves – espetó – Sí, nos quedaremos, te dije que Fátima y Luis habían despertado de buenas, me hice la víctima…bueno, te hice la víctima – rió viendo a Hermione – y los convencí para que me dejaran pasar la noche aquí, claro que después de la inauguración…

- Reinauguración – corrigió Amy.

- Como sea, después de eso debo volver de inmediato a la Mansión del Terror –

- Yo sólo se los comenté en el camino a mis padres, no se oponen, dicen que es mejor así – sonrió Amy.

- ¡Genial! – saltó Hermione de la alegría – este día será mejor de lo que me pude esperar.

- Oh, ya creo que sí – gritó Lena – por cierto, has terminado el trabajo en el que no quisiste nuestra ayuda. Trabajo que de seguro te quedó horrible sin mi toque artístico.

- Qué dramática – se carcajeó la castaña – Sí, lo imprimí para ver cómo estaban los ángulos, me gustó, sólo debo sacar las copias.

- ¿No hay nada que cortar? – dijo Amy con resignación.

- Lo siento querida – la abrazó – pero no, tuve hacerlo en tamaño carta al darme cuenta que en el boceto no me alcanzaba más. Tuve que usar una hoja entera.

- ¡Diablos! – se impresionó Lena tomando la impresión – debo reconocer que te quedó bien – leyó por unos minutos – y que habría puesto lo mismo, si le sacas algo, de seguro llega cualquier gentuza.

- Lo mismo pensé – sonrió Hermione – mira el de la reinauguración.

- Mmmm…- lo ojeó - ¡Veinte por ciento de descuento! Genial, Amy, comeremos mucho helado.

- Sí – se alegró.

- No, no, no – las atajó – ese día me ayudarán, si queda helado al cerrar pues les daré su paga, de lo contrario, se aguantan.

- ¡No es justo! – gritó Amy asustando a sus amigas – lo siento, me dejé llevar.

Hermione y Lena rieron y abrazaron a Amy llenándola de besos, segundos después, Hermione hacía lo suyo en la impresora multifuncional que su padre había casi recién comprado.

- Amy, en la gaveta detrás tuyo, hay una caja que arriba dice Toner, ábrela y pásame uno – pidió Hermione abriendo un compartimiento en la impresora.

- ¿Se te acabó la tinta? – indagó Lena desde la cocina.

- No lo sé, pero me temo que sí – le respondió sin mirarla a la vez que intentaba sacar el Toner – imprimí esos dos Flayers con mi Impresora pequeña…

- ¿La que es de hace diez siglos? – chilló Lena - ¿Cómo rayos funciona aún?

- No sé – rió la castaña – lo único malo es que se demora los mismos siglos que tiene.

- No es para menos –

- Aquí tienes – Amy le pasó el Toner – pero si no has usado ésta, cómo sabes si no tiene tinta.

- Así – sacó el Toner que tenía dentro y lo observó – como supuse, está seco. La última vez que alguien lo usó fue hace algunos meses y al estar apagada la tinta se secó.

Lena y Amy se miraron contrariadas, no se les pasó por alto que Hermione adrede omitió que la última persona en usarlo fue su madre, pero lo dejaron pasar.

Hermione hizo treinta copias del papel del reclutamiento y cien de la reinauguración mientras Lena se adueñaba de la cocina y preparaba el desayuno. Amy, con un mapa impreso de la comuna y parte de las que rodeaban la heladería, marcaba lugares estratégicos para poner los Flayers, lugares de gran popularidad para que pudieran ser vistos con mayor facilidad.

A las ocho y media salieron cada una con su segundo café en la mano, en vasos térmicos que Lena ingeniosamente decidió llevar. La pizzería "_Morsmordre_" fue su primera parada, a pesar de que ésta aún no abría y faltaba mucho para hacerlo llamaron a Bellatrix para pedirle que pusiera los anuncios en la vitrina.

- Por supuesto querida – sonrió ella y las chicas fugazmente alcanzaron a saludar al señor Tom.

Regresaron a la casa a eso de las diez, dos personas estaban sentadas en el pasto de su casa y las tres sonrieron con gusto, las cosas iban más rápido de lo que habían planeado.

- ¿Vienen por lo del reclutamiento? – les preguntó Hermione y ellas asintieron - ¿Saben que es a las once, verdad?

- Sí lo sabemos – contestó una de mala manera – sólo queremos ser las primeras.

- Muy bien – dijo Hermione con ganas de decirle desde ya que ni en sueños obtendría el puesto – si llega más gente hagan una fila, los entrevistaré según orden de llegada.

- Oh, ¿tú eres Hermione? – dijo la chica altanera levantándose en un segundo.

- Sí –

- Lo siento, pensé que venías por el puesto – se disculpó – eres tan joven.

- Claro, claro –

Una vez dentro de la casa, Lena se rió como loca, diciendo cosas casi inaudibles de cómo se le había ido el color a la altanera ésa.

- Debe tener nombre – la retó Amy.

- Lo sé – bromeó Lena – su nombre es altanera.

- Ya basta ustedes dos – zanjó Hermione – preparemos el lugar de las entrevistas.

- ¿No será aquí dentro? – preguntó Amy con inocencia.

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para que vengan a testear las pertenencias de Hermione y se den cuenta que vive sola? – ironizó Lena – Dah

- No seas malcriada Lena – advirtió Hermione – además ya limpié el garaje, podemos hacerlo al aire libre, se ve que será un bello día.

Cuando Hermione salió con dos sillas en sus manos, lo primero que vio fue a la petulante joven que le sonrió para no quedar mal ante la castaña, Hermione caminó sin hacerle caso y vislumbró una fila de por lo menos veinte personas, todos jóvenes y de seguro buscando un trabajo fácil.

Amy salió tras ella con dos sillas y una cajita de lápices mientras Lena la seguía con una mesa no muy grande pero lo suficiente para las tres.

A las once en con diez, después de que a las once Lena avisara a gritos en medio de la calle que no recibirían más curriculum después de diez minutos, la misma, recogía los papeles en orden de fila mientras que avanzaba los que lo habían entregado se arrimaban a la sombra de los árboles y otros acaparaban el sol.

- Aquí tienes preciosa – le sonrió un joven de cabello verde.

- Gracias – sonrió ella – por el curriculum – dijo haciendo reír a los más cercanos.

- Siempre están los idiotas que quieren impresionar a las amigas para ganarse a la dueña – escuchó Lena mientras casi terminaba la fila.

- Tienes razón George, pero ¿no era eso exactamente lo que planeábamos hacer? –

Lena no pudo evitar reírse y en ese momento llegó hasta ellos, los miró y abrió los ojos sorprendida por unos segundos, segundo que no fueron suficientes para que ellos se dieran cuenta.

- ¿Su curriculum? – estiró la mano.

- Aquí – pasó uno de los gemelos – sí, somos iguales ¿no crees?

- No – anunció Lena sin interés - ¿El tuyo?

- Toma – se lo entregó – ¿En serio no lo crees?

- Los conozco, son los hermanos Weasley´s – siguió recaudando – son famosos por sus bromas, pero más por su estupidez.

- Ouch – gimieron a la vez.

- Lo que me sorprende es que deseen trabajar en una heladería – continuó mientras ellos caminaban a su lado.

- Siempre damos sorpresas, ¿No es así George? –

- Por supuesto Fred – sonrió – por cierto ¿Cómo nos conoces?

- Fueron a mi escuela –

- Claro, Hogwarts… –

- Institute –

- Así es –

- Pues espero que por ser del mismo lugar tengamos preferencia – dijo Fred acercándose tanto a su oído que casi rozaba su cabello.

- Tal vez – dijo Lena recibiendo el último papel – pero ¿No han sopesado la posibilidad – se giró y rozó su nariz con la de él sin inmutarse – de que solo uno de ustedes pase la prueba?

Fred y George abrieron la boca, pero nada salió de ellas, Lena se volteó y caminó hacia sus amigas, en una salida teatral que le causaba risa, pero no se permitió reír hasta que ocupó su puesto a la izquierda de Hermione.

- Aquí están todos, creo que son unos cuarenta – suspiró Lena mientras sonreía.

- ¿Qué te pasó? – inquirió Amy.

- Nada importante, sólo están tus cuñados Hermione – picó mientras la castaña enrojecía y los buscaba con la mirada.

- Cierto – dijo cuando los localizó.

- Pero no por eso tiene preferencia – intervino Amy - ¿Verdad?

- Verdad – acotó Hermione volviendo a la normalidad y quitándose de la mente a Ron – empecemos.

La ayuda de Lena y Amy le estaba siendo muy favorable, ellas preguntaban cosas que a Hermione se le iban por el tintero y que nunca pudo pensar.

La primera, fue la altanera, Hermione sonrió cuando se sentó delante de ellas y Lena, sin pudor alguno, escribió con una letra bellísima la palabra _Altanera_ arriba de su Curriculum, sonrió aún más cuando los ojos de Pamela, así se llamaba pudieron armar la palabra. Resultó ser que la muchacha era toda una arribista, quería saber si en un futuro podía invertir en la heladería, como una especie de empresa en sociedad. Luego de esa pregunta, Lena la despidió amablemente y con un plumón grueso puso, "Ni pensarlo" a lo largo del papel.

Llevaban más de la mitad de la gente y sólo tres le parecían a Hermione posibles candidatos, dos hombres y una mujer, no la convencían mucho pero estaban en la pila de los "Ya veremos" que era decir mucho.

- Siguiente, Fred Weasley – anunció Lena tomando su curriculum.

- Déjeme pedirle un favor – les sonrió a Hermione – su amiga insinuó que posiblemente uno de nosotros – apuntó a su hermano que estaba más atrás – no se le permitiese quedar, sabemos que hay mucha gente, pero somos un dúo, funcionamos juntos. ¿Podríamos hacer la entrevista juntos?

- Sólo hay una silla – apostilló Lena sin dar oportunidad a Hermione para responder.

- No hay problema –

El otro gemelo, se acercó y se sentó en el apoyabrazos de la silla, les sonrió, esperando que les dieran el sí.

Lena estalló en una carcajada, la verdad es que se veían bastante femeninos los dos en una silla de por sí pequeña, pero eso a Hermione no le importó, poca gente hacía reír de esa manera a Lena y ese era un indicio.

- Muy bien – se hizo notar – empecemos, señores Weasley.

No pudo haber entrevista más divertida en la vida, ¿Hablaron de trabajo? Lo mínimo ¿Hablaron de capacidades? Algo ¿Hablaron del diario vivir? Oh, claro que sí.

Preguntas de dónde vivían, con quién, si tenían novia, si es que le gustaban los helados, qué sabor, en qué cantidad, qué estación del año era su preferida, etc. Lena sonreía mucho, no por que las cosas que le dijeran fueran demasiado graciosas, sino más bien por la insistente mirada de Fred sobre ella. Halagó sus pantalones, sus Converse y fue ahí que Lena sucumbió.

- Si la heladería fuere mía, tendrían el trabajo – se le salió ante la escéptica mirada de Hermione. Amy ni se enteró.

Lena quiso ser avestruz, ella no decía ésas cosas, nunca lo hacía. Pero había algo en la mirada de ese muchacho que la ponía nerviosa y muy incomoda, no sabía exactamente qué era, pero algo había.

George estaba algo aburrido, las miraditas que su hermano le daba a aquella muchacha no eran nada del otro mundo, las veía a diario, además, estaba seguro que ésta vez, su hermano Fred había encontrado la horma de su zapato. Sí, puede que la niña haya dicho que si fuera por ella les daba el trabajo, pero sus comentarios mordaces y esa mirada tan penetrante de sus ojos claros le indicaban que era alguien de armas tomar.

El gemelo aburrido fijó su mirada en Hermione, la vio sonreír y algo en su interior se removió, ¿No era ella la presidenta del Club de Debate? Recordaba haberla visto antes, en esos aburridos monólogos que por un castigo alguna vez debió escuchar con su hermano.

- ¿Tú eres Granger, cierto? – interfirió.

- Sí, Hermione Granger – sonrió - ¿Por qué?

- Eres la presidenta del Club de Debate –

- Lo era – corrigió.

- Ya veo –

- ¿Ya ves qué? – inquirió Fred.

- Es ella – dijo George con voz melosa – la de que nos habló Ron y Harry.

- ¡Eres tú! – exclamó emocionado.

-Yo-o e-h – titubeó.

- Cuéntame de eso – Lena se sentó en la orilla de su silla.

- Harry y Ron, más Harry, nos comentaron que había…pues ya saben, lo de tus padres – George miró con pena a Hermione, ella le sonrió – y bueno, somos hermanos de Ronnie…

- Sabemos cuándo le pasa algo… – continuó Fred.

- Y al hablar de ti…-

- Pone cara de bobo – rió Fred imitando la expresión de su hermano menor.

Hermione rió, pero de nerviosismo, sus manos comenzaron a sudar, y aún más al ver la tenebrosa expresión de los gemelos para querer hacerle broma a Ron a pesar de que no estaba ahí. Se notaba a leguas que deseaban bromear, pero no lo hacían por respeto, ya sea por que no conocían muy bien a Hermione o por temor a perder la oportunidad de trabajo.

- ¡Ah! ¡Finalmente! – suspiró Lena luego de terminar con la última entrevista.

- Sí, esto resultó más agotador de lo que esperaba – Hermione tomó agua mientras Amy les sonreía con cansancio.

- ¿Y bien? ¿A quienes dejarás? – indagó Amy estirando sus piernas.

- Eso no se pregunta Amy – se quejó Lena – es obvio ¿no?

- Aunque me cueste aceptarlo, es cierto – suspiró la castaña – no hay nadie mejor que ellos para el trabajo. Atraerán a la clientela, sobre todo a la femenina.

- ¿Los dejarás? – preguntó Amy con una sonrisa ansiosa.

- Sí – se resignó – son ideales.

- Lo comunicaré –

Sin esperar más confirmación, Lena se levantó y a todo pulmón gritó un claro y estridente "Los gemelos Weasley´s obtienen el trabajo, los demás, largo", todo abría sido maravilloso si aquella petulante mujer no hubiera abierto la boca para despotricar en contra de Lena. Cinco segundos después Fred afirmaba con fuerza la cintura de Lena que imperiosa deseaba arremeter contra la tonta joven, Amy trataba de alejar a las problemáticas mujeres y cuándo ya no pudo con ellas, gritó.

- ¡Y se largan, con un demonio! – chilló colérica.

- ¡Qué te pasa, mocosa! –

- No hemos elegido a los jóvenes Weasley´s por que nos caigan bien, puedo asegurar que Lena más que nada desea enterrarlos vivo – gimió mientras Lena soltaba una risotada y relajaba su cuerpo – son buenos en lo que hacen, son divertidos y eso es lo que necesita la heladería. Así que por favor, les ruego que se vayan.

- No tienen nada más que hacer aquí – acotó Hermione ubicándose a un lado de Amy.

- Cómo sea – y las jóvenes desaparecieron.

- Tranquila – calmó Hermione a Amy – Tranquila.

- Lo siento, es que estaba segura que Lena les dejaría echa polvo si las tocaba –

- Estás en lo cierto – Lena abrazó a Amy – Gracias.

- Qué conmovedor – burló Fred – Eres apasionada… Lena ¿Verdad?

- ¿Apasionada? – cuestionó la susodicha - ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

- No es algo malo – intervino George – mi hermano quiere decir que te dejas llevar por lo que sientes.

- Sí, sí –

- Ya, suficiente – cortó Hermione – ahora, los espero mañana para la reinauguración.

- A su orden jefa – corearon los dos y las dejaron solas.

**&.**

- No creo que sea buena idea –

Hermione veía como Lena y Amy se abrigaban con algunos suéteres de más, a pesar de que los días estaban siendo muy calurosos, la noche caía sobre ellas con un doloroso frío invernal, que no estaba acorde con la estación.

Frunció el ceño presa de una incomoda sensación, no quería que ellas saliesen, sí, estaba aún algo claro pero sin duda en media hora el manto negrusco de la noche les caería como una siniestra capa sobre sus cabezas, pero por otro lado ansiaba que trajeran lo que iban a comprar.

- Sólo a nosotras se nos ocurre traer comida y no bebestibles – gruñó Lena metiendo sus manos en la chaqueta.

Hermione escuchó esto como a lo lejos, Lena y Amy ya se habían ido cuando salió de su estado semi-comatoso, suspiró con resignación; se había quedado sola. Prendió la televisión y la dejó en el primer canal donde encontró una película. Se sentó pesadamente en su sillón y cerró los ojos, escuchando sólo el dialogo del filme.

Una de vaqueros por lo visto, y una muy vieja.

Se adentró en un estado somnoliento por no supo cuánto tiempo, su cuerpo se relajó y sintió en sus venas cómo la sangre la recorría con premura, escuchaba su propio corazón traquetear y luego de un suave latido no escuchó más.

- Despierta – susurró.

- Hmmm – se quejó Hermione, se removió pero no abrió los ojos.

- Hermione – volvió a susurrar.

- ¿Lena? ¿Amy? – preguntó.

- ¿Acaso tengo voz de mujer? –

Y Hermione abrió los ojos.

Asustada, temerosa, sudorosa de un momento a otro Hermione dio un brinco, se sentó derecha en el sillón, mirando directamente a la televisión, sentía una presencia tras ella, alguien la miraba, alguien le hablaba. Tenía miedo, miedo de voltear y ver algo que no estaba en sintonía con el panorama.

- Hermione –

Y lo escuchó con claridad, una voz masculina, joven, melodiosa, y de un tono algo angustiado. Algo no andaba bien, definitivamente no.

- Hermione –

- ¿Qui-quién? –

- Te estoy esperando –

Sintió un cálido toque en su cuello, un bello roce que le erizó cada parte de su cuerpo, que le recorrió por la espina como agua tibia en un día completamente congelado. Gimió y se levantó, volteó presurosa y no vio nada. No había nadie. Nadie.

Suspiró aliviada, antes de tiempo.

Los mismos pasos que la atormentaban de noche se escucharon en el ático, volvió a temblar, pero las palabras "Te estoy esperando" seguían retumbando en sus oídos, quiso ir, en verdad que quiso, pero antes de mover un solo músculo, Lena y Amy entraban risueñas.

- Siempre consigues un descuento, Amy – comentaba Lena, con dos gaseosas en las manos.

- No es mi intención – dijo ella tímida – sólo me lo dan.

- Le gustas al que atiente el negocio – bromeó haciendo que Amy se coloreara rápidamente.

- No digas esas tonterías – se escandalizó – es mayor.

- Eso no quita que le gustes – miró a Hermione – linda, ¿te sientes bien?

Los sonidos ya no se escuchaban, pero Hermione podía sentir como si alguien la mirase desde las escaleras con determinación, como si la incitase a subir y averiguar de qué iba la broma macabra que le ocurría. Estaba más pálida de lo que de por sí era, sus manos ya no sudaban pero las sentía húmedas y pesadas. Tenía los brazos muertos a sus costados, como si cargara pesadas bolsas de supermercado. Su garganta dolía, tenía un grito mudo entre pecho y espalda que no podía expulsar.

Cayó sobre sus rodillas, escuchó como las gaseosas caían con un sonido de eco al suelo, Lena estaba a su lado y le tocaba la frente y palmeaba sus mejillas en un desesperado acto para hacerla reaccionar. Estaba consciente, estaba despierta, pero sentía que su cuerpo se había ido de allí, que sólo el envase vacío de lo que alguna vez fue ella permanecía en esa sala.

Sintió como la presencia se acercaba, su cuerpo se relajó y volvió a sentir su cuerpo, volvió a ser dueña de sus actos pero ni siquiera intentó moverse, siguió allí, arrodillada con Lena y Amy a sus costados, podía claramente adivinar sus facciones; de terror.

De nuevo ese roce cálido en su cuello, una caricia que la obligó a cerrar los ojos, un olor exquisito se apoderó de su sentido del olfato, un mareo la hizo afirmar a Amy con demasiada fuerza, ya no tenía miedo. Unas desesperadas ansías de acudir al ático la invadió, un sentimiento de urgencia, un sentimiento de curiosidad sana. Volvió a rozarla, lo que fuere volvió a rozar su cuello y le transmitió la calma, la espera, debía esperar a estar sola, lo sabía, sólo ella podía averiguar quien era, sólo ella.

- Estoy bien – bramó tratando de sonar convincente.

- No, no lo estás – retó Lena – te irás a la cama.

- No cariño – sonrió recomponiéndose – ha sido mucho el ajetreo, sólo necesito…

- Azúcar – completó Amy.

**&.**

- Sí, chicas, confíen en mí – se levantó con ayuda – estaré bien.

- ¡Nunca, pero nunca! ¿Escuchas bien, Hermione? ¡Nunca! – recalcó Lena mientras ponía el cerrojo a la vitrina principal de la heladería - ¡Nunca volveré a ayudarte! ¡Ha sido ho-rri-ble!

Era domingo, el día de la reinauguración, Hermione se abanicaba con el Jockey del uniforme nuevo de la Heladería, trataba infructuosamente de bajar el calor en sus mejillas. Estaba completamente roja, nunca pensó la cantidad de gente que acudiría a comprar, estaba consciente que la mayoría iría a averiguar si ya se había vuelto loca con lo de sus padres, pero para su sorpresa, lo que más les atrajo fue el 20% de descuento.

- Como digas – le soltó sentándose junto a Fred.

- Hermione, dime que no todos los días serán así – se quejó él.

- Créeme, no todos los días serán así – sonrió por cortesía, sin sentirlo – es sólo por la novedad, en la semana habrá menos gentío. Pero te aseguro algo Fred, Amy estará aquí cada tarde.

- Jajaja – rió complacido – las conoces muy bien.

- Sí, son mis amigas – comentó como si fuera lo más obvio.

Hermione se levantó para despedir a Lena y Amy, a la hora estipulada Remus las venía a buscar. La castaña se excusó alegando que aún había cosas de las que hablar con los gemelos para no ir con ellas, pero no era verdad. Ya les había dado las llaves para abrir el local, tenía sus contratos en ley, sus horarios, días libres y su sueldo mensual. No había nada que arreglar.

Caballerosamente, los chicos la acompañaron hasta la mitad del camino. Una vez no pudieron desviarse más se disculparon y se devolvieron por sus pasos, Hermione agradeció que la encaminasen hasta la parte donde empezaba más la luminaria, ya que con el pasar de los minutos, el cielo se oscurecía más.

Caminó con simpleza, manos en los bolsillos, sus auriculares puestos, tarareaba mientras caminaba casi al compás de la melodía. Al acercarse al condominio sus vecinos corrían las cortinas para mirarla, Hermione hizo caso omiso a ese hecho y siguió como si nada. Uno que otro valiente la saludó.

Recogió el correo del buzón, se acercó a la puerta y con los sobres bajo el brazo ingresó a su solitaria casa. Una sensación extraña la invadió. Una sensación de recibimiento, como si alguien estuviera esperándola.

Dejó las cartas junto a la contestadota y apretó el botón que parpadeaba haciéndole saber que tenía mensajes pendientes, los escuchó con tranquilidad mientras se quitaba el abrigo.

_Usted tiene, Tres mensajes nuevos._

_Bip._

_Primer Mensaje: Hermione, soy Gracia, la nueva presidenta del Club de Debate. Hemos estado hablando en equipo y ya sabes nuestra posición, queremos que vuelvas…ya sé, ya sé, dirás que no. Pero el motivo de mi llamado es para pedirte un enorme favor ¿Recuerdas el baile de primavera? Sí, claro que sí, esos que son un desastre. Queremos que nos ayudes con las fotos, recordé que me dijiste tenías una cámara profesional. Al director se le ocurrió que el Club era lo suficientemente responsable para que este año no sea tan espantoso, y conoces al director, no hay como decirle que no, así que…_

_Fin del Mensaje._

_Segundo Mensaje: Jajaja, lo siento, se cortó. En fin, nos ayudarías mucho si deseas aportarnos, tienes brillantes ideas, por favor, no digas que no. Sólo dar ideas, de la organización ya nosotros nos ocuparíamos. Bueno, piénsalo, nos vemos mañana en la escuela. Por cierto, felicidades por el negocio. Adiós._

_Fin del Mensaje._

_Hermione sonrió complacida, Gracia siempre era así de ansiosa con los proyectos, le alegraba saber que ella había sido nombrada la nueva presidenta, no había nadie mejor para el cargo._

_Tercer Mensaje: Em, no estás, jaja, obvio que no estás, sino contestarías, rayos – Hermione soltó un gemido, no podía ser cierto – Bueno, sólo quería disculparme a nombre de Harry y mío por no ir a la Heladería hoy, pero con lo del campeonato, Harry se ha obsesionado un poco y nos tocó entrenar. Em, yo, yo, me preguntaba si, te gustaría, no sé, ya sabes ¿no? No, claro que no, está bien, lo diré. ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo, algún día? Sé que estás ataviada, pero si tienes un tiempo libre, avísame. Eso es, cuídate, adiós._

_Fin del Mensaje._

_Bip._

- ¡Sí! – gritó Hermione - ¡Claro que quiero salir contigo!

La castaña corrió a la grabadora y tras apretar un botón el mensaje se grabó, borró los otros dos y de lo emocionada que estaba escuchó la voz de Ron una y otra vez, olvidándose completamente de que no estaba sola, de que alguien la miraba y no precisamente con una sonrisa.

- Aún te espero – escuchó y saltó en su puesto.

¡Cierto! Recordó que tenía algo que hacer. Puso pestillo a la puerta principal, apago algunas luces y salió disparada escaleras arriba, llegó al pasillo del ático, se acercó con cautela y nerviosismo. Por fin descubriría qué había allí.

La puerta se abrió sola, haciendo un chirrido escalofriante, Hermione tragó espero y paso a paso se acercó a la puerta, inhaló profundamente, infundiéndose valor y entró.

Nada y absolutamente nada de lo que imaginó ver era lo que veía. Hermoso, como un cuarto antiguo, lleno de cachivaches, artículos polvorientos y una que otra telaraña, era la habitación más bonita que jamás haya visto, un cuarto dónde podía dormir placidamente si es que allí hubiese una cama.

- Hermoso –

- Hasta que apareces – gruñeron a su espalda.

- ¡Imposible! – gimió y abrió mucho los ojos.

- Creí que iba a quedarme encerrado aquí por siempre – se quejó y pasó por su lado, sin tomarle demasiada atención - ¿Vas a dejar tu boca así de abierta? – dijo con sarcasmo - ¿O me vas a preguntar quién soy?

Hermione no habló, no pestañeó. De seguro que era todo un sueño.

* * *

_Si no entienden, ya saben, sólo pregunten._

_Besos._

_Aniia, la chica loca._


	5. Chapter 5

_¡Hola!_

_Tantos siglos sin venir por acá, creo que os he dejado mucho de lado, pero créanme cuando les escribo que no fue mi intención, un coctel de cosas me entorpecieron la imaginación y confabularon el tiempo en mi contra, pero en fin, heme aquí._

_No creo haber comentado antes, que este Fic. Será más corto que los que hice, tal vez estará a la par de Perfecta o A.H.D., no lo sé bien, pero no durará mucho. Espero que no me odien por esto, además, es complicada la trama y los iré enredando si dejo pasar mucho el tiempo en el Fic._

_Bueno, ojalá hayan entendido algo, yo no mucho._

_**Agradecimientos a todos, no sé si he respondido sus Reviews, no sé ni qué día es, lo siento.**_

_Ahora a leer._

_**G**o._

_**Nota:**__Re y yo hemos creado un Blog lleno de locuras para que dejes a tu mente descansar un momento, pásate y dinos qué te parece - http:/ con-olor-a-pergamino. blogspot .com/ (Sin espacios)_

* * *

Tenía un vaso de agua, un vaso de agua helada en la mano, una almohada suave en sus piernas y una expresión de desconcierto impresionante.

Aquel ser que la había provisto de todos esos objetos observaba con curiosidad una antigua reliquia, un polvoriento violín le llamaba mucho la atención, se acercó al objeto en cuestión y lo tomó entre sus manos, un sentimiento de añoranza inundó su corazón y recordó a la muchacha, se volteó sin dejar el violín y repitió la pregunta que, ya en incontables ocasiones le había hecho.

- ¿Vas a preguntar quien soy? – dijo con una expresión de tedio.

- Yo…-

- "Y-yo-yo" – se burló él cayendo pesadamente en lo que supuso era un asiento, o en su defecto, una caja con cojines.

Hermione volvió a pestañear como una tonta, volvió a sorber un poco de agua con demasiado ruido y escándalo, trató de acomodar la almohada en sus piernas de otra forma, imperiosamente jugó con su cabello y calló.

¿Qué podía decir? ¿Qué podía preguntar sin permitir que la respuesta que sabía que le daría fuera real? ¿Qué? ¿Qué podía pensar sin tener en mente la palabra "loca" a cada segundo?

Sí, tal vez la muerte de sus padres la estaba afectando, tal vez debía llorar, gritar o quizás debía dejar salir su dolor. O quizás no.

Se levantó con parsimonia, hizo una reverencia demasiado formal, dejó la almohada en la silla donde había permanecido todo el rato y salió, junto a su vaso medio lleno de agua. Cerró la puerta tras ella, bajó las escaleras hasta su cocina, lavó el vaso, apagó las luces que quedaban y subió a su habitación.

Se descalzó, puso el pijama y hasta intentó desenredar su cabello.

Se acostó y durmió.

El ser que hasta hace poco sólo seguía tirado en el ático, observó el accionar de la muchacha con mucho interés, algo en ella le era sumamente conocido, sumamente familiar, pero por alguna razón, obviamente fastidiosa, no podía recordarlo.

La miró acostarse con casi la misma parsimonia de un muerto, creía él, que de ella estar un poco más tranquila, seguro sería un cadáver.

Suspiró con un cansancio enorme y bajó las escaleras hasta la sala de estar, por lo menos ahora podía andar libremente por la casa. Se recostó en el gastado sillón y un sueño inhumano lo invadió, una sensación de agua rodeándolo lo embargó y de pronto lo recordó, la recordó.

No sabía su nombre, eso lo había leído del viejo diario que había encontrado de la abuela de la muchacha, pero sí recordaba esos enmarañados cabellos rodeados de una luz increíblemente blanca. Su sonrisa triste, sus ojos intentando no soltar lágrimas, la recordaba, la recordaba con su traje negro, claro que era ella, cómo olvidarla.

Se levantó con extrema rapidez, pero no pudo llegar muy lejos, se tensó en unos segundos, algo lo detenía, una voz, algo apacible y de cantarina melodía, una canción de cuna, una canción de cuando era niño.

Cerró los ojos deleitándose con el sonido de aquella hermosa voz y se así quedó, por un buen rato.

**&.**

Despertó con la cara hinchada, con un malestar en el estomago y con muchas cosas en la cabeza. Hermione se levantó con prisa luego de ver el reloj de su cómoda; se había quedado dormida y lo más probable que entre sueños hubiera apagado el despertador.

Un sonido en su celular le indicó que había recibido un mensaje, era de un celular desconocido, no prestó mayor atención y sin siquiera leerlo se metió en la ducha, se bañó en tiempo record mientras pensaba que aquel día sería uno de los más agotadores, el primero de muchos.

Cuando estuvo lista, tomó sus llaves con cautela, sentía una fuerte presencia en la sala, como si la mirasen, se acordó del joven de la otra noche estremeciéndose por la visión, caminó hacia la puerta y sin siquiera comer sus tostadas, salió.

Debía comprarse un auto fue su primer pensamiento luego de unos cinco minutos.

Le faltaba algo de veinte minutos para que fueran las ocho de la mañana y aun le quedaba trecho hasta la heladería, en su mochila, el celular volvió a avisarle que tenía un mensaje sin leer, lo ignoró completamente echando carrera hasta el local.

Adentro, como nunca lo pensó, los gemelos Weasley limpiaban el lugar mientras una estridente melodía sonaba en las paredes, aún faltaba mucho para que el local abriese, pero era notorio que ellos se tomaban en serio su trabajo.

- Hola jefa – gritó Fred, alarmando a su hermano - ¿Qué te trae por acá?

- No sé – ironizó ella – tal vez es mi heladería.

- Oh – fingió Fred ofenderse - ¿Crees, acaso, que seriamos tan irresponsables al punto de quemar el local?

- No seas tan dramático, Fred – sonrió – además, quemar un lugar como una heladería sí que sería irónico.

- ¿Cómo amaneciste? – preguntó George, sonriendo.

- Bien, gracias por preguntar –

- Me preguntaba jefa – añadió Fred – si aquellas amigas tuyas, vendrían hoy al local.

Hermione lo supuso, George estaba demasiado callado para ser cierto y Fred estaba hablando por los dos como nunca. Suspiró algo divertida, sí que sería gracioso ver a aquellos conquistar a sus mejores amigas.

- No lo creo George – puntualizó, siendo que el otro hermano había preguntado – creo que Lena tiene clase de Ballet y Amy las de pintura. Se les hará difícil venir.

- Fue Fred el que preguntó – bramó el gemelo.

- Sí, claro – dijo ella entrando a su despacho.

Este año, además de cansador, sería muy divertido.

Hermione sacó a pila de papeles que había estado evitando desde hace unos días, pero el momento clave había llegado. Se sentó en su escritorio y leyó la mayoría de los documentos en un tiempo mínimo, firmó las cosas necesarias y organizó los documentos que debía enviarle a su contador.

Entre todos los papeles, un sobre amarillo le llamó mucho la atención, lo abrió con mucha cautela, sacó del mismo una carta con un bello dibujo pintado a mano. Era de la fundación de niños en riesgo a los cuales apoyaba su madre.

Leyó conmovida el luto que aquellos niños también llevaban por la pérdida de su madre, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, se levantó con algo nuevo entre pecho y espalda, con una bella sensación del amor que causaba su familia para todo el mundo.

Colocó la tarjeta en la estantería principal, en un lugar donde pudiera verse perfectamente. Volvió a su trabajo, y en diez minutos, tenía todo organizadamente en sobres y catalogados.

- ¿Te vas tan pronto jefa? – dijo Fred al ver salir con prisa a Hermione del despacho.

- Sí, voy tarde, solo me quedan cinco minutos – se colocó su mochila – Y basta de llamarme jefa.

- Pero lo eres – rió George.

- Sólo Hermione – sonrió – solo…

- Creo que es mejor que te vayas Hermione, ya es tarde – acotó George.

- ¡Rayos! - comenzó a correr – Adiós.

- Adiós –

- Adiós, jefa – gritó Fred, sacándole una risa a Hermione mientras salía.

Le quedaban tres minutos para llegar cuando pasó por Starbucks, iba de lo más apurada y sabía que si se detenía llegaría demasiado atrasada, por eso es que en vez de detenerse apuró el paso, corrió como cuando era parte del equipo de atletismo, uno de los tanto clubes en el que participó y ahora había dejado por falta de tiempo.

Llegó por fin a la escuela y se sorprendió al ver que aun había alumnos llegando y de lo más relajados, una mano en su hombro la asustó, se volteó y la conocida cara de Lena le saludó.

- ¿Viste un fantasma? – se burló mientras depositaba en la mano derecha de Hermione el elixir de la vida.

- Oh – exclamó – sabes que te amo, cierto.

- Lo sé – sonrió y caminaron a la entrada.

- Hay mucha gente llegando tarde ¿No te parece? – preguntó Hermione después de beber de su café.

- De hecho no. Adelanté tus relojes en casa y les dije a tus empleados que hicieran lo suyo con la heladería –

- ¿Por qué harías algo así? – se quejó.

- Porque es tu primer día con más responsabilidades – alegó como si fuera obvio – además, son sólo cinco minutos.

Hermione se quedó parada en el umbral de la puerta, Lena se detuvo un poco más adelante sin sonreír menos haciendo bromas, se acercó a ella y la tomó del brazo para que entrara a la escuela, se acercaron a sus casilleros donde Amy guardaba sus materiales de dibujo.

- Ni se te ocurra Hermione – amenazó Lena.

- Buenos días – saludó Amy, sintiendo de inmediato la tensión del ambiente - ¿Cómo estás Herms?

- Bien, sólo desorientada – intentó sonreír.

- No dejarás la escuela, es una orden –

- ¿Quieres dejar la escuela? – preguntó tímidamente Amy.

- No es eso, Lena siempre hacer ver algo peor de lo que es – la miró con mala cara.

- Ya me oíste, no la dejarás – repuso bebiendo de su café – además, desde cuándo, señorita perfección, dejar la escuela dejó de ser menos grave de lo que es.

Hermione suspiró rendida, Lena siempre sabía lo que había en su cabeza, y no es que quisiera dejar la escuela, no, ella jamás querría hacerlo, pero tal vez, y sólo tal vez, dejar la escuela era necesario para continuar con su vida, o con lo que quedaba de ella.

- Estamos para ayudarte Hermione – sonrió Amy – en lo que sea.

- Lo sé, pero no puedo darles una responsabilidad que no les toca –

- Déjanos a nosotras decidir eso – espetó Lena con seriedad, luego sonrió con significado – Por ahora, los dejamos solos - dijo comenzando a tironear de Amy.

- ¿A dónde vamos? –

- Tú sólo ven…-

- ¡Hey! ¿A dónde van? ¡No me dejen! – Gritó - ¿A qué se refiere con solos? Solo estoy yo.

- ¡Hola, Hermione! –

Del susto, la castaña casi pierde su café Starbucks, la persona que la había asustado, con sus increíbles reflejos había atrapado el vaso justo antes de que diera al suelo, salvando así, el líquido que la mantendría despierta.

- Ron, hola – sonrió nerviosa.

- Hola, pensé que podríamos hablar antes de que fueras a clases, pero no llegaste tan temprano como pensé –

- Ah, pensaste que llegaría temprano ¿Por qué? – se confundió teniendo de vuelva su café.

- Por el texto que te escribí –

- ¿Qué texto? –

- No revisaste tu celular – dijo y rascó su nuca mientras el color rojo cubría su rostro – debí haberte preguntado si estaba bien que le pidiera tu número a Harry, pero pensé que no te molestaría, bueno, no dice gran cosa, era más bien para conversar, cómo estás, cómo estoy, el clima, el estudio…

Ron seguía hablando, mareando cada vez más a Hermione, la castaña sacó el celular de su mochila y recordó el insistente sonido y la lucecita que anunciaba un mensaje. Se lamentó al no haberlo leído antes pero aunque lo hubiera hecho, sabía que no hubiera llegado temprano a la escuela para conversar con él.

El texto, de rápidas y cortas palabras decía: "Soy Ron, hay una película que me interesa mucho, es algo cómica. Si quieres verla, encuéntrame en la escuela temprano. Adiós"

Ella sonrió, hasta en los textos se ponía nervioso, y por alguna razón, ella se puso nerviosa también.

- …y bueno, en tu empresa trabajan mis hermanos, y ellos están locos por cierto…- seguía.

- Te refieres a esa película de un par de amigos que después de una fiesta despiertan convertidos en mujeres ¿No? – preguntó la castaña deteniendo el monologo del pelirrojo.

- Sí – suspiró.

- Me encantaría verla –

- ¿Después de clases? –

- Debo volver a casa, pero hoy salimos todos una hora antes, es Lunes, así que…-

- Nos juntamos a las cuatro fuera del cine –

- Si no te molesta –

- No, no, no, en lo absoluto – sonrió – estaré a un lado de la taquilla.

- Yo invito los Pop Corn –

- No es necesario, en una cita el hombre siempre invita –

Luego del comentario, tanto Hermione como Ron enrojecieron hasta la médula, ella comenzó a reírse sin motivo alguno, contagiando al muchacho en el proceso, luego de estar por unos segundos así, echaron a correr a sus respectivos salones al ver que ya era la hora y por supuesto, porque la subdirectora los había descubierto conversando.

- ¿Y? – inquirió Lena aguantando el sueño en una tediosa clase de historia.

- ¿Y qué? –

- No me digas que no nos contarás qué te dijo Ron – se quejó Lena tras un libro.

- Digamos que estaré ocupada a las cuatro de la tarde –

El resto de la clase, Lena y Hermione la pasaron al lado del pizarrón por culpa del animado grito de la primera.

**&.**

- _Deja el teléfono_ – gritó por enésima vez.

- ¿Dónde? – rió ella.

- _¿Qué soy? ¿Invisible?_ – ironizó recibiendo por parte de la castaña una mirada aprobatoria.

- Te estoy escuchando – dijo volviendo al teléfono.

- _Una cita, me tienes que ayudar en vez de ir a una cita_ – gruñó y la castaña lo pateó en una pierna.

- Entonces a las cinco en el Cine Expreso – sonrió – Gracias por cambiar la hora.

Colgó.

El muchacho la miraba con rabia mientras se acariciaba el lugar golpeado, se sentó en una silla del comedor y cruzó los brazos con notorio enojo. Hermione rodó los ojos con cansancio, así se sentía, cansada.

- Escucha – dijo ella – sé que necesitas mi ayuda, pero no quiere decir que arruinarás mi vida social.

- _Yo no tengo una vida social_ – interrumpió.

- He esperado esto por meses – rogó – por mucho tiempo. El chico de mis sueños me acaba de invitar a salir, ponte alegre por mí ¿De acuerdo?

Él se lo pensó por un momento y dijo: - _No_.

- Bien, cómo quieras – chilló – quédate aquí traspasando paredes, no moveré un pelo en ayudarte – se fue, subió las escaleras echando fuego.

- _Yo no traspaso paredes_ – gritó, ella le dio un portazo a su puerta – _no soy un fantasma._

- Sí lo eres – gritó ella de vuelta – no existes.

- _Soy tangible, cerebrito, acabas de golpearme y me dolió_ –

- Escucha, Drago – chilló ella saliendo.

- _Es Draco_ –

- Sí, como sea – le quitó importancia – no existes, no eres real, eres un feo producto de mi imaginación.

- _Soy todo menos feo, enana_ –

- No soy enana, solo… - puso sus manos en las caderas – algo más pequeña, estoy en crecimiento, no me juzgues.

- _Enana_ –

- Como digas, pero creceré y tú no, esa es la diferencia entre nosotros – sonrió triunfante.

Draco se acercó a ella con algo de furia en el rostro, le tomó una de sus manos y la llevó a su pecho. Hermione sentía el traquetear de sus latidos, pero no se dejó vencer, no aún.

- _Estoy vivo, Hermione_ – murmuró – _en algún lugar mi cuerpo vive_.

- No tengo tiempo para esto – se disculpó – seré toda tuya una vez terminada la cita.

- _Puede que sea demasiado tarde para_ entonces –

Hermione se detuvo por enésima vez, desde que había llegado de la escuela, lo único que había hecho en vez de alistarse para su cita había sido pelear con aquel espectro que se llamaba Draco, como él tan insistentemente aclaraba y llamar a Ron para cambiar la hora del encuentro por culpa de Drago o Draco, como fuera.

Suspiró con cansancio, la cara de aquel chico demostraba una tristeza enorme y el sexto sentido de Hermione le indicaba que aquella careta era pura mentira.

Decidida a no darse por vencida, le tocó un hombro con toda la delicadeza que pudo y fingió una cara lamentable, igual que él.

- Tal vez ya sea demasiado tarde, creo que sería mejor que fueras a ese lugar – dijo hasta soltando unas lágrimas de cocodrilo.

- _¿Qué lugar?_ –

- Ve a la luz Drago –

- _Draco_ –

- Draco – corrigió rápido – ve y sé libre, sé cómo un ave que levanta vuelo, ve y descansa en paz.

Draco la miró por algunos segundos y su rostro cambió a un rictus de furia, la niña no era manipulable.

- _Qué graciosa_ – espetó sacándose la mano de su hombro.

- Pues a mí me pareció de lo más gracioso – gruñó volviendo a su habitación – ahora, no te he dicho que no te ayudaré, sólo dije que no lo haré hoy.

El muchacho tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decirle lo que hace horas deseaba hacer, que la recordaba de algún lugar pero no exactamente de cuál, quería decirle que su perfume le era familiar, que de verdad la sentía conocida, pero le daba algo de temor el sentirse tan apegado a ella, aunque era lógico sentirse así, al ser la única persona que puede verte, hablarte y sentirte.

Dejó que la chica se fuera a dónde quisiera, era más fácil hablarle cuando estaba feliz, se dedicó la mayor parte del resto de las horas a intentar salir, infructuosamente, de la casa, cada vez que intentaba cruzar el umbral, reaparecía en el ático, sin saber por qué.

Cuando Hermione llegó de su flamante cita, eran las ocho de la noche, tal vez unos minutos más, Draco pensó que el encuentro, como él lo catalogó, había sido increíblemente corto, y cuando iba a preguntarle qué le había pasado, ella gimió su nombre, con apellido incluido.

- Draco Malfoy –

- ¿Me recuerdas? –

- Del hospital –

- ¿Hospital? ¿Nos conocimos en un hospital? -

- Sí – dijo ella, sacándose su abrigo y tirando las llaves de la casa a la pequeña bandeja que tenía para ellas – Tu pulsera de ingresado tenía ese nombre.

- ¿Recuerdas qué hospital es? –

- Recuerdo hasta de lo que hablamos – se derrumbó en un sillón – pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver esto conmigo.

- Yo tampoco lo sé –

- Iremos mañana – sentenció ella antes de que él pudiera replicar – No iré a la escuela y encontraremos la ayuda necesaria.

Draco se sentó a su lado y le tomó la mano en modo de agradecimiento, ella le sonrió con debilidad y tomó el teléfono para pedir una pizza.

- ¿Tienes hambre? – preguntó.

- La verdad es que sí, pero no sé si podré comer –

- ¿Lo intentaste? –

Hermione le pasó una barra de chocolate que tenía guardada en su banano, el joven la comió y negó con la cabeza, no le sabía a nada. Hermione cambió la orden de pizza que tenía en mente, ahora para una persona.

Y mientras ella comía, le contaba cómo y cuándo había recordado quien era él, sin saber en ningún momento que esa revelación traería más de un problema, porque ellos tenían una historia mucho antes de mirarse, más bien antes de hablarse, porque en el momento en que ella piso el hospital, él sabía que ella vendría.

* * *

_Espero os haya gustado, es algo extraño, pero en fin, de ahora serán algo de recuerdos y cuando terminen los recuerdos, los meses pasarán pronto._

_Aniia, la chica loca que recuerda, recuerda y al segundo olvida._


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola!

Me he demorado algo, para no decir bastante, además, no les traigo un gran capítulo como las veces anteriores, es corto y tal vez algo enredado, bien, viene muy enredado. Lamento todo, estoy líada, pero pronto saldré de Vacaciones y podré escribir relajada ¡Yupi!

A leer.

* * *

"_- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí? –_

_- No a decir verdad, es más bien una rutina diaria –_

_- ¿Puedo preguntar qué tienes? –_

_- Un tumor –_

_- Lo lamento –_

_- No lo sientas, yo no lo hago a decir verdad –_

_- Pero ¿Por qué? –_

_- ¿Por qué, qué? –_

_- ¿Por qué hablas tan fríamente de algo que te está pasando? –_

_Él guardo silencio, no podía verle más allá de la castaña cabeza, quería ver sus pequeños ojos, pero la camilla en la que estaba recostado le impedía el contacto visual._

_No podía moverse con la cantidad de cables que poseía a su alrededor, monitoreando todo sus signos vitales. Se intentó mover un poco y sintió la mano de la pequeña niña en la suya._

_- No te muevas – le pidió con ternura._

_- Quiero verte – demandó él._

_- Eres gracioso, pides cosas como si fuera la obligación de los demás el brindártelas – suspiró – Me pregunto si te criaron así._

_Él niño bufó algo enfadado, no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien no le diera lo que quería, pero no habló, no quería que la mano de la pequeña se soltara de la suya._

_- Gracias por permanecer aquí, cariño – dijo una rubia mujer al entrar por la puerta, detrás un hombre de duro aspecto la miraba analizadoramente – Tus padres te esperan para ir._

_- Muchas gracias, señora – apretó por última vez la mano del muchacho y con un débil adiós corrió hasta sus padres._

_- Una muchacha encantadora – sonrió la mujer._

_- ¿La conoces madre? –_

_- Sí y muy pronto tú también –_

_- No me agrada esto Narcissa –_

_- Lucius, ya hemos hablado de esto. Tu padre lo quiso así, debes por lo menos dejar que ellos decidan –_

_- Es absurdo – siseó el hombre – estamos en la actualidad._

_- ¿Qué es absurdo? – dijo el niño, haciéndose notar._

_- Nada – sonrió su madre, buscando algo en su bolso – Por cierto – le pasó una foto – No la olvides._

_- ¿Ella…? –_

_- Su nombre es Hermione –"_

- ¿Draco? – chispeó sus dedos frente a él, pero no había reacción – Ey, ¡Oye!

- Perdón – dijo reaccionando – qué decías.

- Te decía acerca de cómo salí corriendo del cine – frunció el ceño - ¿estás bien? Es como si estuvieras recordando algo, estabas ido.

- Nada de importancia – intentó sonreír - ¿cómo fue que te diste cuenta de que me habías visto antes?

- ¡Serás distraído! – bufó con aburrimiento – te lo diré de nuevo entonces…

"_- ¿Estos asientos te parecen bien? – preguntó Ron, con las bebidas en la mano._

_- Perfectos – se sonrojó Hermione, tomando asiento a la izquierda del pelirrojo._

_- No está tan lleno –_

_- Menos mal – sonrió – a veces me siento algo perseguida con tanta gente._

_- Tienes razón, es algo incómodo –"_

- ¡Qué ñoño! – se rió – ¡cómo hablarían de eso en la primera cita!

- ¡Oye! ¡Que aún no termino! –

"_- Ya va a empezar la película – dijo él._

_La sala se oscureció completamente, el brillo de la pantalla era tenue, apenas podías ver lo que estaba dos asientos más adelante. Hermione trató de observar alrededor, con lo poco que distinguió, lo único que pudo ver fue parejas en todos lados, abrazándose, tomados de la mano, algunos solo recargándose en el hombro del otro._

_- ¡Ron! – llamó Hermione lo más bajo posible – psss, Ron, ey, psss._

_- ¿Qué? – se acercó a ella._

_- ¿No crees que estamos en la película equivocada? –_

_- N-n-no, n-no lo cre-o – titubeó, mientras el color subía a su rostro._

_- Pero solo hay parejas en la sala – la castaña seguía mirando hacia los demás, cuando la mano de Ron abarcó la suya._

_Un furioso sonrojo la envolvió, mientras que el reflejo de la pantalla evidenciaba el color rojo en las orejas de Ron._

_Sí, era la película correcta. Sólo que Hermione se dio cuenta tarde._

_Con una sonrisa sutil, se sentó derecha en su puesto y con la mano libre, comió las palomitas y tomó de su bebida al empezar la película._

_Era algo lioso el maniobrar con una sola mano, pero ni a Hermione ni a Ron les desagrado la idea. A mitad de la película, una tos desvió la atención de Hermione de la pantalla._

_Unos metros más adelante una joven de bata blanca se atoraba con sus palomitas, no se había fijado en ella con anterioridad, pero algo en ella le pareció familiar."_

- ¡Aburrido! – exclamó Draco algo molesto.

- ¡Cállate! –

"_Cinco minutos después, Hermione estaba paralizada en su puesto, su temperatura bajó unos grados y ya no veía nada frente a ella, todo estaba medio borroso._

_La chica de bata blanca era una enfermera, eso podía deducirlo, también sabía que la recordaba del hospital cercano al cine, el hospital dónde derivaron los cuerpos de sus padres._

_Pero no era eso lo que la preocupaba, era esa bata blanca, era ese olor a enfermo lo que hizo que su cerebro se desconectara y recordase._

_¡Es que cómo había podido olvidarlo!_

_Draco._

_Era el muchacho que había conocido en el ala norte del Hospital, según él había ido a dar una vuelta para conocer el lugar, ya que lo habían admitido para una cirugía de algo hace poco. Draco Malfoy era su nombre._

_Con un susto gigante, Hermione se levantó del asiento, botando las palomitas en el proceso._

_- Lo siento – dijo rápidamente – debo irme._

_- Pero…-_

_- Te lo compensaré – sonrió mientras se alejaba – lo prometo."_

- No sé por qué razón me olvidé de ti – comentó Hermione alcanzando un trozo de pizza – a decir verdad, no pasó hace tanto tiempo.

- ¿Tanto tiempo? – se extrañó él.

- Sí, por supuesto – tomó un sorbo de bebida – cuando te admitieron en el hospital. Yo estaba en la sala de espera de la morgue, les hacían la autopsia a mis padres.

Draco afirmó con la cabeza a la aclaración de la chica.

Pero en realidad, el cuento que acababa de decirle no se le hacía nada parecido al de él. Hermione seguía hablando mientras que el cerebro de Draco funcionaba a mil. La palabra hospital en el muchacho había traído el recuerdo de la pequeña niña a él con una puntada dolorosa en su pecho.

Hermione. Ella y su Hermione tenían el mismo nombre. Podían ser las mismas, como podía ser que no.

Su Hermione vivía en una casa de tres pisos, con un bello jardín y piscina, igual que la muchacha que tenía al frente.

Quizá…

Quizá…

Tal vez…

No…

…

Sí…

Era seguro.

Draco observó a Hermione detenidamente, en su memoria, la hermosa foto de una pequeña niña estaba cincelada y no se podía borrar. Tenían los mismos ojos, el mismo pelo, la misma expresión, la misma sonrisa, el mismo color de piel.

Si no era ella, ¿Quién era?

Era la misma niña que la que tenía en frente, sólo que no la misma edad.

Draco sonrió, recordando a su madre…

"_- Hijo – suspiró – estás muy débil y debes ir al extranjero._

_- Pero si me voy – alegaba un Draco de ocho años – ella se olvidará más de mí._

_- Cariño, ella no te conoce – le sonrió – es imposible que te olvide._

_- Me pertenece mamá – gritó alterando su pulso cardiaco – tú lo dijiste._

_- Lucius, ayúdame –_

_- Tú iniciaste esto Narcissa, te dije que no le dieras un juguete que no pueda manipular – el hombre se volteó a su familia y con dureza terminó al decir: - Irás al extranjero hijo, quieras o no._

_- Pero…-_

_- Sin peros, ella no te pertenece, y seguirá aquí en unos años, cuando te recuperes, podrás volver a buscarla –_

_- Lucius…-_

_- Y en cuanto a ti Narcissa, deja de consentirlo, está enfermo, cierto, pero sigue siendo un crío -"_

El recuerdo de su severo padre lo trastornó un poco, se preguntó qué estarías haciendo, tal vez estaría enojado, tal vez no, en una de esas estaba feliz de que su hijo rebelde no estuviera más en su camino.

Aunque no quiso pensar en su familia, no pudo evitar que se adentraran en su mente.

La misma Hermione de cuando era pequeño estaba frente a él, tanto buscarla y caer en esto para poder encontrarla. Tantos problemas pasó, para terminar "viviendo" en su casa.

- Creo que llamaré a Ron – dijo ella, levantándose y sacando el celular de su mochila.

- Aquí vas otra vez – habló con desprecio en la voz, despertando de su sumisión.

- ¿Qué tienes contra Ronald? – inquirió confundida – ni siquiera le conoces.

- No es un buen tipo –

- ¿Eso es todo? –

- Sí –

- Pues si esa es tu respuesta, creo que debería dejar de verle –

- ¿En serio? – preguntó algo esperanzado.

- ¡No! – le gritó abrumada - ¡¿Creías que por unas palabras tuyas dejaría de ver a Ron? Ni lo sueñes. Además, no es muy educado de tu parte el hablar mal de una persona a la cual a penas conoces.

- No necesito conocerle para saber que no es quien aparenta – siseó – además, deberías darte cuenta que ni a tus amigas les cae bien.

- Pero qué disparates dices – rió con algo de locura en sus ojos – Lena me apoya y Amy, bueno ella es algo despistada pero sí, también lo hace.

- Te apoyan porque eres su amiga, pero nunca les has preguntado qué piensan de él – bufó acercándose – se emocionan porque tú te emocionas. Son buenas amigas.

- No, ellas…no, no –

- No te ciegues a la realidad, el tipo es un pobre patético –

- No lo es –

- Oh sí que lo es – rió con sorna – mira que engañarte en tu primera cita, diciendo que la película era de acción y resultó siendo un melodrama barato.

- Fue muy tierno de su parte a mi parecer –

- Oh por dios, claro que te pareció tierno, a cuántas citas has ido – se burló – ¿a una, contando esta?

Hermione no contestó, pero sí, tenía razón, era su primera cita, siempre pasó el tiempo haciendo otras cosas que al crecer, no dedicó tiempo para ser una chica, así que no había nunca salido con nadie.

Aun así, era lo bastante inteligente como para saber que lo que había hecho Ron con ella era un detalle muy tierno y que no muchos chicos son tan interesados como para decir que quieren acompañarte a ver una romántica al cine.

- Pues sí, tienes razón, mi primera cita fue al cine donde se supone vería una película que no vi – se enfadó - ¿Y eso qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo que me llevase a ver una romántica para poder tomar mi mano?

- ¿Tomar tu mano? – dijo incrédulo - ¿Qué, acaso tiene cuatro años?

- Fue un caballero –

- Lo que hizo y lo que quiere hacerse son cosas diferentes –

- Por favor, deja de inventarte tantos cuentos, la falta de apetito te afecta la razón – chilló encolerizada – él no es como otros que lo primero que quieren intentar con una es…es…

- ¿Qué? ¿Tener sexo? – indagó – sí, no me da vergüenza decirlo, Sexo, Sexo, Sexo…

- Bien, bien, sí, no es como los demás que sólo quieren sexo –

- Pues ahí te equivocas –

- ¿Ah, sí, de nuevo? Ya me extrañaba que tuviera la razón –

- Todos queremos sexo - se puso serio – pero todos lo pedimos de diferentes maneras.

- ¿Y tú, señor yo todo lo sé, cómo lo pedirías? –

Draco se acercó a ella lentamente, con su mano derecha, tomó la izquierda de Hermione y la puso en su propio hombro, tomó su cadera con la mano libre y comenzó a moverse lentamente, la miraba a los ojos todo el tiempo, mientras la castaña se dejaba llevar por lo que parecía un improvisado baile.

Asomó una sonrisa en sus labios apenas visible, no quiso mirarle a los ojos al no saber qué encontrar en ellos. Se detuvo cuando él lo hizo, pero no habló, sólo se quedó quieta, mirando la interesante camisa del muchacho.

Él sonrió con notoriedad, no le avergonzó hacerlo, el aroma de su cuerpo lo extasiaba, lo hacía sentirse vivo, más vivo que nunca.

Tomó posesión de su espalda con ternura, se inclinó hacia ella y sonó el teléfono.

_¡Bip!_

_Hermione cariño, soy Lena, cuando llegues de tu fabulosa cita, quiero todos los detalles…_

- Escucha con atención Hermione – susurró en su oído – escucha si es que se nota interesada.

…_Amy está ansiosa por saberlo también, bueno, lo más ansiosa que Amy puede estar, ya la conoces…_

Hermione entrecerró los ojos y un nudo se alojó en su garganta. Era verdad que Lena se escuchaba emocionada, pero si ponías un poco de atención, la mentira era casi palpable. Se notaba una renuencia al decir las palabras, como si fuese una clase de obligación.

Hermione cerró los ojos, algo decepcionada con ella misma, hace mucho que conocía a sus amigas y aun así no fue capaz de darse cuenta de que su emoción por el asunto era nada más que por su amistad. No quiso seguir escuchando la voz de Lena en el contestador, su mente se desconectó por un momento, no supo cuánto tiempo permaneció en ese estado, pero sus palabras la sacaron de aquel coma.

- Así comenzaría a pedir que te acostaras conmigo –

Y mientras su celular caía al suelo, y mientras el mismo traqueteaba con una llamada entrante de Ron que Hermione no quería contestar, se dejaba llevar en los brazos de aquel, a quien constantemente llamaba fantasma.

Porque si algo Hermione descubrió esa noche, era que los fantasmas tenían labios muy fríos, pero también muy suaves y gentiles.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, la cosa tomará forma pronto, o eso es lo que espero. Cualquier reclamo, ¡Mi cerebro es el culpable!

Aniia, la chica loca, que pronto espera escaparse a la playa.


End file.
